Return of Winter
by Lmv16
Summary: Sequel to Power of Winter. Andy has just moved into an apartment with Hunter in Reefside, and adopted a puppy. All she wanted was a normal life, but fate had other plans. Will the stress of saving the world again, falling in love, and learning how to grade papers finally get to her, or will she be able to pull it off? Hunter/OC Tommy/Kimberly Trent/Kira Rated T to be safe.
1. Day of the Dino

_**Return of Winter**_

_**Andrea 'Andy' Scott has just moved into her own apartment in Reefside. As Tommy's new student teacher, Andy thinks that she'll finally have a little normalcy in her life with her boyfriend, Hunter. But when a new team of Rangers arises in Reefside, Andy knows that she must help, Ranger or not. With her boyfriend by her side and her skill with a bow and some arrows, Andy is on the path of succeeding; until, that is, secrets unfold and Andy discovers what it really means to be in love, all while saving the world and learning how to grade papers. Can she do it, or will she collapse under the pressure? Hunter/OC Tommy/Kimberly Trent/Kira.**_

_**Here's the first chapter to Dino Thunder. A lot of people liked Power of Winter, so I hope you all like Return of Winter, as well. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter. Also, just so none of you get too confused, here are some ages:**_

_**Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Trini, Tanya, Kimberly, & Kat- 27**_

_**Hunter & Shane- 19**_

_**Dustin, Tori & Blake- 18**_

_**Andy, Conner, Ethan, Trent & Kira- 17**_

_**Danny (Jason & Trini's son), Devin (Zack's son) & Austin (Billy & Kat's son) - 3**_

_**Sarah (Adam & Tanya's daughter) - 2**_

_**Grace (Rocky & Aisha's daughter) & Jordan (Tommy & Kimberly's daughter) - 2-4 months**_

Doctor Tommy Oliver couldn't doubt his nervousness at teaching at a new school as he walked onto the high school campus. Sure, he'd done so before, but this was a new school, new principle, and a student teacher. He just hoped that the principle, new to both him and the students, wasn't as mean as he had been told. He also hoped that his assistant wouldn't be too freaked out by it all; it's not every day that you get to student teach for a person during their first year teaching at a new school with a new principle while you're the same age, if not a little younger, then the students. Tommy sighed; this was going to be a long first year.

Meanwhile, former Ninja Ranger Andrea 'Andy' Scott was glancing around, looking for Tommy, a little unnerved by the fact that all the students around her were the same age as her. Some were older. She sighed, wondering how she managed to get herself into this. _I just had to ask Tommy if I could be HIS student teacher. I should have known better than to do that, especially sense he works at a high school._ She thought to herself bitterly, finally spotting the doctor. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, Andy made her way over to him, her skirt brushing against her ankles slightly as she went.

The former White Ranger wore a purple top with a long, black skirt that reached her ankles. A nice pair of flip-flops rested on her feet, and her long, black-almost-crimson hair was in a nice pony-tail that still reached the middle of her back. Her necklace was tucked safely in her top, so it would be unseen, and her charm bracelet, now adorning three charms with only three clasps left- a crimson red heart, a music note, and a snowflake, all from Hunter- on her wrist with her communicator and Ninja morpher on her other wrist. The snowflake charm was a gift after Andy, Hunter, his brother Blake, Blake's girlfriend Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Cam all graduated from the Wind Ninja Academy, an accomplishment all of them took very seriously.

"Tommy!" she called, gaining the former Green, White, and Red Ranger's attention. Like she planned, he looked over and spotted her, smiling slightly and waving her over.

"Andy; I'm happy you're here," he said, wrapping the younger girl in a hug. "How did you manage to convince Jason to let you move over here without him?"

Andy laughed, pulling away from the hug, "I'm 17, Tommy, I can legally do what I want now in California, except adopt a child," she explained. And then she smiled sheepishly. "Plus, Hunter and I bought the apartment before I told Jason about it."

Tommy laughed and shook his head, "Of course you did. Come on, let's get inside, and we can see our new room," he said, leading the younger girl into the school.

The two had only been in the hall for a short time when a woman with short black hair, glasses, and a nice outfit on called Tommy's name. "Dr. Oliver," she said, joining the two in their walk. "I'm Principle Randall," she introduced. When she saw Andy walking beside Tommy, she glared at her slightly, but didn't say anything. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Tommy said, holding out his hand for her to shake. When she only continued to walk, he slowly lowered his hand. "Um, this is my Student Teacher, Andrea Scott; this is your first day, too, right?"

"Yes," Principle Randall replied, opening the black binder in her hands, "And I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to high school students with a high school student as a helper."

Andy opened her mouth to respond, but Tommy beat her to it, "Andrea took high school courses online and graduated a few years ago; she may be young, but I have confidence in her. And, it's because she's so young that the school board is allowing her to student teach for me for an entire school year instead of just one semester." Tommy explained before going to the other statement. "As for the other thing, I guess I was just looking for some peace and quiet with my wife and our baby daughter."

Principle Randall laughed, "So you became a high school teacher," she turned slightly, now standing in front of Tommy and Andy. She snapped her binder shut, "Now that doesn't really make a whole lot of sense now, does it, Dr. Oliver?"

Tommy paused for a second and looked at Andy, who was trying to stifle laughter before turning back to Principle Randall, "You know, I was thinking, maybe the three of us should get together; you know, so you could fill us in with what you're expecting of us."

"I expect you, Dr. Oliver, to make it hard for them, painful if at all possible; if they smile, you know you're doing something wrong," she explained to the frowning doctor before turning to Andy. "And you, Ms. Scott, I expect to stay out of Dr. Oliver's and my way; I personally do not think a person the same age as the students should be student teaching, but it's the student board's decision, not mine. Now, I'm off to find my first truant; we'll talk later."

With that, the principle turned and walked off. Tommy and Andy looked at each other, both frowning, and, Andy joked, "Well, she's a ray of sunshine!"

Tommy smiled slightly and shook his head. "Let's go, Andy."

When the two walked into the classroom, right after the bell, they found that the students had started throwing paper balls at each other. Only two people weren't a part of it, a girl in yellow that was writing something in a notebook and a boy in blue who was typing on a laptop.

"Guys, settle down! Take your seats, please!" Tommy called as he walked over to his desk, Andy following closely. Just as he suggested, the class settled, filling all but one chair around the lab tables. Andy sat in the rolly-chair behind the desk as Tommy walked around it.

"Thank you; I'm uh, Dr. Oliver," he introduced, before gesturing to Andy, "This is my Student Teacher Ms. Scott, and this is first period science," he stated, looking around. "Before we start, are there any questions?"

Almost immediately, a blond girl who looked disturbingly like Marah raised her hand. Tommy nodded to her.

The blond smiled and stood, taking a step towards the doctor. "Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," everyone in the class groaned, she just ignored them. "As you know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for ESKL TV Station!" once again, everyone groaned. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, um, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher; Ms. Scott looks our age," she smiled, expecting an answer before turning around, "Devin, are you getting this?" a brunette boy stood up, a camera in his hand as he smiled in embarrassment.

Tommy sighed silently, "Cassidy, trust me, we're both old enough; Ms. Scott took online high school classes and graduated a few years ago, but she is qualified to do this. So let's put the camera away, and for now, let's talk about you guys," he said as Cassidy and Devin sat down. "And what you expect of yourselves this semester, because that's what's really important."

Andy glanced around the room, spotting the empty chair. "Is someone missing?" she asked, the attendance sheet in front of her. The class only looked around and some of the students shrugged. Andy only sighed and called attendance. Sure enough, a Connor McKnight was gone. She marked him absent and put the sheet outside the door as Tommy started the class.

By the end of the day and six classes and a planning period later, both Tommy and Andy were ready to go home. It had been a long first day, and both were ready for some rest. During their planning period, they had talked about their pasts as Rangers, during which Tommy made fun of Andy for stealing his color, and explained about the missing gem.

"You know, I originally had four of the Dino Gems, but one went missing a little after Kim and I moved here," Tommy explained when Andy asked about them.

"Did you ever find it?" Andy asked, gazing intently at her friend.

"No," Tommy shook his head, "It was so strange; the red, yellow, and blue gems are still there, but the purple one just disappeared. I'm afraid it got into the wrong hands," he explained.

Andy sighed, "I'm sure it's somewhere at your house, maybe Kim knows," she looked at him, "I just hope nothing Ranger related will happen this year; last year was hectic, I don't know how you guys managed to do it while in school; Hell, we finally beat the bad guy three weeks ago! I still have a bruise on my shoulder!"

Tommy chuckled, but before he could say anything, the bell rang, interrupting him.

Now, Andy was walking to her car, texting Hunter to let him know she was on her way home. Once the text was finished, she climbed into her white Jeep and started it, un-aware of what Tommy was being forced to do; watch over the kids in detention.

The ride back to the apartment was only ten minutes- Andy had made sure that the apartment she lived in was close to the school- so she was home quickly, even with all the students trying to leave. Once she got out and parked she started walking towards the entrance, smiling when a boy around the age of ten walked out of the building with a dog on a leash. The apartment complex she and Hunter had chosen was pet friendly, which was fortunate, as Andy was planning on going to adopt a puppy that weekend. A sudden noise made Andy pause before she walked into the building; it sounded like it had come from the side of the building.

Her hand inching into her bag to retrieve the pocket knife Jason had given her for her birthday, Andy pulled it out and got ready to use it when she saw the source of the noise. It was a puppy, probably just weaned off of the mother, with short, black fur and large brown eyes. To Andy, this puppy looked like a Black Lab, but she couldn't be sure. Putting the pocket knife away, Andy got down on her knees and held a hand out towards the puppy.

"Come here, puppy," she cooed as the puppy backed up from her outstretched hand. "Come on, pup, I won't hurt you," she said, holding her hand just a little farther. The puppy paused, sensing that Andy wouldn't hurt it, and slowly made its way towards her. "That's right, come here, sweetie," she cooed again. The puppy inched forward slowly until it was able to sniff Andy's hand. It licked her hand, causing Andy to giggle. "Come on, baby, come here," she said. The puppy, sensing that Andy was a good person, got close to her and allowed her to pick it up, which also allowed her to see what sex it was. It was a 'he'.

Andy cuddled the puppy close to her, not seeing a collar, and giggled when he licked her cheek. Looks like she was going to get her puppy a little earlier than she thought.

"Alright, sweetie, let's get you to the vet's office," she murmured, taking the puppy to her car. She unlocked it, and placed the puppy in the back, wrapping him in a blanket she kept in there and snapped a seat belt around him so he wouldn't get hurt before shutting the door and getting into the front. The drive to the vet's office didn't take long, and Andy was soon carrying the squirming puppy into the office.

"Hi, how can I help you, dear?" the receptionist asked as Andy made her way to the front desk.

"Hi, um, I found this little boy right outside my apartment building, and he doesn't have a collar; I was wondering if it was possible to adopt him," Andy said.

"Well, first we have to make sure he doesn't have a microchip in him; if he doesn't, then you can adopt him. Go on in this room, and a nurse will look the puppy over; fill this sheet out while you're in there," the receptionist said, handing a clipboard to the young girl.

"Thanks," Andy said, taking the clipboard and going into the room the receptionist pointed too. "Alright, baby, here you go," she said, putting the puppy down when the door was shut and pulling her phone out to see a text from Hunter.

Did I just see you leaving the apartment building?

Andy laughed and responded, explaining that something had come up and she'd be home later, possibly with a surprise. After that was sent, she got to work on the clipboard.

"Name, Andrea Scott, age, 17," she murmured to herself as she filled out the sheet before getting to the information about the puppy. "Gender, male, age, looks around 8 or 9 weeks, species, looks like a Black Labrador, name," she paused, looking at the puppy. He was sniffing around the room, and whenever he got to a shadow, he nearly blended in. Andy smiled. "Name, Shadow." She finished the sheet right as a person walked in to check out the puppy, now named Shadow.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Kris, and I'll be taking care of you today; where is the puppy?" she asked, smiling at Andy.

"Hi, I'm Andrea," Andy said, shaking Nurse Kris's hand and looking down at the puppy. "That's him," she said, nodding towards Shadow.

"Alright, let's get you up here," Nurse Kris said, picking up the puppy and placing him on the table. She ran a hand over the puppy, feeling his fur and body, "You say you found him outside your apartment building?" Andy nodded. "Well, I would say he was a stray, but I'll have to scan him to make sure," she said, pulling out a scanner. She ran it over Shadow's body multiple times, but it never went off, "Well, it looks like we have a little stray, here! If you want, I can give him some shots, and you can adopt him," the nurse said.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think having a dog would be nice; our apartment is animal friendly, so it all works out. By any chance, do you know what breed he is?"

"He looks like a Black Labrador, but I can run some tests to be sure," Nurse Kris said, petting Shadow's head.

Andy thought for a second and smiled, shaking her head, "A mystery is always more fun. Just the shots, and I'll adopt him and take him home; I already have a name in mind for him."

Nurse Kris smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'll be right back," and then she left.

Andy nodded and sat down, pulling out her phone.

Oh, a surprise! What is it?

With a laugh, Andy said he would have to wait, and she'd be home soon. Within thirty minutes, Nurse Kris had come back and administered the shots to Shadow and Andy officially adopted him. After paying, Andy took her new family member to the car and to the closest pet store, purchasing a collar, leash, tag, some toys, bowls, puppy food, and a dog bed. She purchased the items, slipped the new collar over Shadow's head and attached both the tag she got with his name on it and the one the vet gave her that said he'd gotten his shots to the collar and drove home with him.

"Alright baby, ready to see your new home?" Andy cooed as she parked. Shadow barked, causing the former White Ranger to giggle and get out. She attached the leash to the collar, picking up the puppy and placing him on the ground before grabbing the rest of the stuff. She allowed him to go in the grass, and then brought him up to the apartment. Setting down one of the bags in her hands, she dug through her bag for her keys, pulling them out and unlocking the door. Shadow tried to run into the room, but Andy held him back, laughing, as she put away her keys and picked up the bags again.

"Hold on, baby," she cooed, back into the room slightly so the door wouldn't shut on her. "Hunter! I'm home!" she called, kicking the door shut behind her, "And I could use a little help!"

"Andy, I thought we were getting the puppy this weekend," Hunter laughed as he went over to Andy, taking the larger bags from her.

"Saw him right outside the building," Andy said, sighing in relief that the heavier bags were taken from her. "Took him to the vet, and they didn't find any chip in him or anything, so I adopted him," she explained.

Hunter nodded, "Ah. So, did you already name him?" the blonde asked before kissing her quickly.

She giggled and kissed him back, pulling away only a few seconds later, "Yeah, I did," she said, setting her other bags on the kitchen table and picking up the puppy. She cuddled him to her, laughing when he licked her cheek again, "Hunter, meet Shadow," she said, unclipping the leash.

Hunter smiled and reached over to pat the puppy on the head. Shadow licked his hand. "Friendly little guy, isn't he?" Hunter laughed, "He looks like a Lab, I could probably train him into a great hunting dog," he said. Andy shrugged and set Shadow down.

Hunter had recently admitted that before his parents died, his dad used to take him and Blake hunting. They had a dog, and everything. Hunter had a license to hunt in California, as did Blake, although Blake wasn't around as much, so he had to hunt alone whenever he went. When Andy suggested getting a puppy, he had thought about getting a dog that would be perfect for hunting.

"Well, you'll need to make sure he doesn't get shot, out there; I named him Shadow for a reason," Andy said, taking out the bowls she bought and filling one with water and the other with food before setting them down.

Hunter smirked, "Oh, don't worry, he'll be fine," he said, before pressing her against a wall and kissing her. She giggled and kissed back.

**Next day- Tommy's House**

"You came down here and the gems were gone?" Andy asked, following Tommy to the secret lair she knew he had under his house.

"Yeah! It was so strange; first, the purple gem is gone, and now the other three are gone, too! Kim doesn't know where the purple gem is, and I haven't found it, yet," Tommy explained.

Andy was about to respond, when they heard voices. At first, they thought it was Kim, as she had gone shopping and took Jordan with her, but then they realized it was male voices, not Kim's. The two former White Rangers glanced at each other and hid in the shadows of the lair, as two figures entered. Once the two figures had walked a little further into the room, Andy and Tommy realized it was two of their students, a computer guy named Ethan James and a guy who looked like one of the two boys who had helped Andy and her friends the day Lothor attacked the U.S. Action Games, Connor McKnight.

Tommy and Andy looked at each other and nodded. Together, they stepped out into the light.

"If you two are here looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place," Tommy said, crossing his arms. Connor and Ethan turned, surprise on their faces, as Andy came up behind him. He looked at both boys, waiting for an explanation, while Andy stood next to him, her own arms crossed.

Connor and Ethan looked at each other nervously, not sure about what they should say. Eventually, Ethan spoke.

"Dr. O, Ms. S, before you two go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" he asked, his eyes wide and his voice giving away his fear.

Connor hit his chest, "Dude, they're just gonna laugh if we tell 'em," he said.

"It's the truth! They'll believe us!" Ethan said, only a little sure of himself.

Although reluctant, Connor eventually agreed, "Alright," he said before looking up at Andy and Tommy, "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things," Ethan added.

Tommy and Andy looked at each other, neither looking happy. Tommy took a few steps forward, "They're called Tyrannodrones," he said.

The three teens followed him as he went further into the lair. "And you know that, how?" Ethan asked.

Andy sighed, "Because, he helped created them," she answered for her old friend, who shot her a thankful look.

"Oh; class project?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"It's a long story," Tommy said, turning around to face the three teens, "For now, we need to figure out what they want with Kira."

Connor, suddenly looking even more uncomfortable than he already was, dug his hand into his pocket. "It could be because of these," in the palm of his hand, were the yellow and red Dino Gems. Tommy and Andy both stared at them, their eyes wide with horror.

Silently, Tommy took the yellow gem, looking it over in his hand. He also took the red and blue gems, which Connor and Ethan had claimed respectively.

"Look, we're really sorry; how were we supposed to know that those things had like, super powers, and that those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them?" Connor asked, looking truly sorry, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to take back what he had done.

Tommy looked at the gems in his hand, and sighed. "I guess this isn't exactly something you see every day," he agreed, turning to face the boys. He motioned with his head, and Andy went to stand next to him. He gave her the gems, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked, "Oh, and don't forget the student-teacher who's the same age as the students!"

"Look, not that isn't all seriously cool and all, but seriously, dude; you need to come clean," Connor said.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at Connor while Andy covered her mouth with her hand in order to hide her giggles. "Okay first of all, don't call me dude. Second, as hard as this may seem, you two need to forget all about this. Andrea and I'll find Kira," he said, before turning around and heading for his large computer. Andy followed, all the while still giggling.

Before either could reach the platform the computer was on, Connor used the super-speed that his gem gave him to get in front of them. Tommy and Andy shared a glance, "The gem is already starting to bond with you," Andy noted; Tommy had explained everything about the gems when she was helping Kim and Tommy move in after Tommy had spent a few months there. Andy had accidently stumbled on the gems, and Tommy had explained everything to the then-Ranger.

"You can either tell us about it now, or at my next parent-teacher conference," Connor said, determination on his face showing that he wasn't leaving without an answer.

With nothing else to do, Tommy sighed and led the three teens to his Jeep, a black Jeep Wrangler he'd gotten after giving Andy his white Jeep Liberty for her 16th birthday. Andy got into the passenger seat, Connor and Ethan both in the back.

"So when you said you helped create those tyranno-what-evers… You were just kidding, right?" Ethan asked, poking his head in-between the two front seats.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this; someone's modified their programing," Tommy explained.

"But I thought they were destroyed?" Andy asked, looking up from her phone to look at her friend.

"Apparently not," the older man replied, looking grim, "A few years back, I was doing some research on combining Dino DNA with technology; my partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

Ethan cut in right then, "The guy who disappeared years ago!"

"Yep!" Tommy nodded, "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed," he finished. "Or at least I thought it was," he added after a second.

"And the dude who did this is back?" Connor asked as Tommy pulled up to a stop sign.

"He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy said.

Andy shivered, "Ugh, that sounds nastier than Lothor!" she shuddered.

Connor chose to ignore her for now, "And you think he's after the gems?"

"Looks like it," the former Green, White, and Red Ranger confirmed.

"Well, this is all fascinating, but how is this going to help us find Kira?" Ethan asked, "I mean, it's not like she's just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us!"

Right as Ethan said that, a green glowing light appeared, and a loud thump on the front end of the car made all of them jump. It was Kira. The blonde looked up, and, seeing her teacher, her teacher's student teacher, and Connor and Ethan in the car, widened her eyes.

Connor and Ethan jumped out of the car, running to the front to help Kira off the hood of the car as Tommy and Andy both slid out of the front.

Ethan looked up, amazed, before looking at Kira again, "How'd you do that?"

"I have no idea," Kira grabbed Connor and Ethan's hands, allowing them to pull her off the car, "One minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizard through his creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisa-portals," Tommy muttered, loud enough for the four teens to hear him.

Kira rolled her eyes, "Whatever; next time, I'm calling a cab." Then she looked at Connor and Ethan, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Ethan stated, still a little confused about the whole Invisa-portal thing.

"Nice job; way to show up when I don't need you anymore!" Kira exclaimed.

Suddenly, a glowing green light caught Andy's eye. She looked over only to see a bunch of Tyrannodrones appear. "You sure about that?" she asked, gaining the attention of the three teens in front of her.

The Tyrannodrones stalked forward, led by a creature that resembled both Motodrone and Zurgane. All five humans got in front of Tommy's car, Tommy and Andy in front of the other three teens.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy taunted.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name; come with me peacefully, or suffer the consequences," the monster threatened, raising his sword.

Andy gagged, "Oh my God! Zurgane and Motodrone had a baby!" she exclaimed, severely disgusted by that thought.

"I'm gonna have to say, no," Tommy said, glaring at the monster.

Irritated that the two ex-Rangers refused to cooperate, the monster rushed forward with the Tyrannodrones, attacking the group of five. Tommy and Andy immediately started fighting, both holding their own fairly well. Connor, Ethan, and Kira fought as well, not as good as the two experienced ex-Rangers, but still well enough to hold their own. Andy kept her eye on the three newbies, noticing how each were fighting as though they had years of experience, before remembering when Tommy explained to her that the gems would help the person it bonded with to fight like a pro, even if that person had never once been in a fight in their life.

Eventually, Kira got a bunch of them in one spot, before using the power her gem gave her to defeat them. Kira's gem gave her a Ptera scream, a scream so loud it flung the Tyrannodrones off their feet and slamming them into the ground.

Ethan's gem gave him the power to make his skin like lizard scales, which helped him fend off heavy attacks with no problem. When he finished is group of Tyrannodrones, he had to smile.

Conner was having fun messing with the Tyrannodrones, including when he used his super-speed to avoid a Tyrannodrone. "Now you see me!" he got behind the creature, using his soccer skills to kick it to the ground, "Now you're unconscious!" he grinned.

Meanwhile, Andy was fending herself pretty well, using her ice attacks to destroy the foot soldiers. "Oh man, how I'm really missing putties right now!" she said to herself after a little while, breathing heavily. Suddenly, one of the Tyrannodrones barreled into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She fell with a shriek of shock, "Oh, come on! That bruise JUST healed!" she complained, feeling the new bruise start to form right where the one from fighting Lothor had just been.

Eventually, the four teens met up again with Tommy, who was breathing heavily from fighting with the creature who had demanded him to surrender, Zeltrax.

"Make sure you tell your master, Dr. Oliver's back," Tommy said, breathing hard, but standing up straight and tall.

"I will inform him this battle is over, but the war is just beginning," Zeltrax warned, before he and the remaining Tyrannodrones disappeared.

"That's the best he could do?!" Ethan demanded.

"Let's get outta here; it's getting late," Tommy suggested, walking over to his car while making sure no one had seen the battle that had just happened. "I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Connor said, almost sarcastically, "But you might have to explain something. Both of you," he said, looking at Andy as well.

"I'll tell you tomorrow after school; I promise," Tommy promised as he get into his car.

Kira, Connor, and Ethan just looked at each other and did as he told, feeling they'd had enough for one day.

After dropping off the three teens at the school, Tommy took Andy back to his house, where Kimberly was waiting for them.

"Tommy, Andy! Are you both alright?" the former Pink Ranger demanded when she saw her husband and sister exit Tommy's Jeep, the latter heading towards her own Jeep to head home.

"We're fine, Kim," Tommy said, kissing her on the lips quickly before turning to Andy, "Andy, is your shoulder alright? You took a nasty spill today."

Andy nodded tiredly; it had been a long day. "Yeah, it's fine; that bruise probably came back, but nothing some ice won't heal," she said, climbing into her Jeep and starting it. "I'll see you tomorrow, dude." With that, Andy closed the door to her Jeep and drove away.

When she got back to the apartment, she walked in, dropped her bag at the foot of the couch, and fell, face-first into the cushions. Hunter saw this and walked over, a little worried.

"Um, Andy?" he asked. He only received a wave, so he continued, "Babe, not to pry or anything, but, are you okay?" he asked. Andy groaned, for a few moments, before falling silent. Hunter raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I don't speak groan," he said.

Andy sighed and turned over. Ten minutes later, Hunter was pressing an ice-pack to her shoulder as she finished explaining what had happened, Shadow in her lap.

"Wow; so you think these three kids, they'll become Power Rangers?" Hunter asked once she finished.

Andy nodded, "Tommy promised to explain everything to them tomorrow after school, and sense I know about it, I have to be there, as well," she sighed and leaned into his side, "As much as I loved hearing and even telling the stories growing up, I never thought I'd be thrown into Ranger business again, not like the others were."

Hunter rubbed her arm comfortingly, putting the ice-pack on the coffee table and turning her towards him slightly, "It'll be okay, Andy; I'll help you, and so will the others," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Mesogog will be defeated, just like all the other creeps who wanted to rule the world."

Andy smiled slightly and buried her face in his chest.

**Next day- Tommy and Andy's classroom**

Andy picked up a piece of chalk and moved her bangs out of her eyes before picking up the sheet of paper on the desk behind her. As she wrote notes for the class and drew a diagram, the class filled up. Tommy walked in right as she finished.

"Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat," Tommy said once the bell rang, Cassidy being the only one still standing and looking into her mirror. Cassidy smiled sheepishly and sat down. "Thank you. Okay, who can tell me when it all began?" he asked the class, nodding to Andy.

Suddenly, the room started to shake, making many students gasp in surprise as they tried to hold onto something. The sky outside became very dark very quickly, and the power in the school flickered on and off multiple times. Once the shaking stopped, the students rushed to the window to see very dark storm clouds rolling in at a frightening speed.

Devin ran in then, going straight to Cassidy. Neither Tommy nor Andy were really listening to them until they heard Devin mention giant mechanical machines attacking downtown. Both of their eyes widened, especially when they heard Cassidy tell Devin to grab his camera.

"Wait, hold it, you two!" Tommy exclaimed, going over to them when the intercom turned on.

"_Students, remain calm! The Mayor has declared a state of emergency! Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal! Again, remain calm!"_

Kira, Connor, and Ethan made their way to Tommy and Andy, all three extremely confused.

"Dr. O now would be a good time to have that chat!" Kira exclaimed.

"We're out of time; if Mesogog revived the Bio-Zords, then we gotta act fast," Tommy exclaimed.

"What Tommy is trying to say is, come with us," Andy said, before turning and taking off behind Tommy. The three other teens sighed and followed them.

By the time they made it to the lair, Tommy had given Connor, Ethan, and Kira and quick run-down of what was going on.

"So these mechanical dinosaurs; they're your friends?" Kira asked.

"Bio-Zords; fusion-powered replicates with Dino DNA and neuron functions," Tommy said.

Andy rolled her eyes at the other three's confused faces, "Basically, he took parts from Jason, Billy, and Kim's Zords and combined them with Dino DNA to create Zords for you three," she explained.

"Wait, let me guess," Ethan started, "You helped build them."

Tommy, looking regretful, nodded, "I'm afraid so. But right now, we, I mean you three, have to tame them," he said,

"I'll BBL if it's all the same to you," Ethan said.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that mean?"

"Be back later," Andy answered as Ethan turned to walk away before she hurried forward and grabbed his arm, "Ethan, you three are the only three who can tame those Zords and use them to help defeat Mesogog," she said.

"She's right; and you won't have to do it alone," Tommy said, "Ever sense I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, in case I ever had to harness their powers," he explained as he walked over to a podium with a silver briefcase on it.

"Into what?" Kira asked as Tommy opened the briefcase on the podium.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy said, opening the briefcase all the way. Inside, was four, small devices. One was red, and shaped like the head of a T-Rex. The one to its left was a purple Velociraptor head, with a yellow Pterodactyl head next to it. On the T-Rex's other side was a blue Triceratops head. Andy stared in confusion; why was one of them a Velociraptor? Before she could ask, Tommy said, "Use these to become Power Rangers."

The three in front of him, and even Andy, all stared at the morphers with wide eyes, until Ethan finally spoke, "I gotta sit down," and started to slowly kneel down.

"Breath, dude," Connor advised, putting a hand on his back.

"We can't be Power Rangers!" Kira exclaimed, "Aren't you supposed to fly, or have super-human strength, and stuff like that?"

Tommy raised his eyebrows, "You do."

"Oh, yeah," Kira mumbled, eyes still wide, "I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands," Tommy said, before sheepishly adding, "Although the Purple Gem mysteriously disappeared from my possession a few months ago."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Connor asked. Tommy went to answer, but Andy beat him to it.

"The gems are yours; you didn't choose them, they chose you," she said, fingering her Ninja morpher. It still had her Winter Power Coin in it, although the morpher itself had no more power. She was just glad she could still use her snow and ice attacks, although she had hoped to not have to use them this year at all.

"Can't they un-choose us?" Kira asked, turning as Andy walked over to the computer with Tommy.

"They've already bonded with your DNA; that's what's giving you your powers," Tommy explained.

"So if they've already bonded with us, then why are Mesogog and his freaks still after them?" Ethan asked, confused.

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed," Andy answered, letting go of her old morpher, and looking at the three in front of her with an understanding face.

"Okay, for future reference, that's not a great selling point," Ethan pointed out.

"Look, all I know is, I don't remember asking to be a super hero," Connor said.

"Look, the gems wouldn't have already bonded with ya if you didn't have something inside of you that could handle the power," Tommy shouldered between Ethan and Connor, going back to the still-open briefcase. He slid it forward, 'Please."

Connor, Ethan, and Kira looked at each other before nodded. The three each reached out and took one of the morphers, Connor taking red, Ethan taking blue, and Kira taking yellow, leaving the purple morpher in the case.

"So, now what? Do we need some sort of secret passcode or command?" Ethan asked after a quick examination of his morpher.

"It's called a morphing call," Andy said.

"All you have to say is Dino Thunder, Power Up and you'll be instantly transformed. You'll know what to do," Tommy said.

"Dino Thunder," Connor scoffed, before looking at Ethan, "What, did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it!" Ethan exclaimed, slightly offended.

"You would," Connor mocked teasingly. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds, I get it, but you're gonna have to work together, or this'll never happen. This won't be easy; nobody knows that better than Andrea and I, but you're gonna have to believe in yourselves, because we believe in you," Tommy said. Andy nodded in agreement.

Connor raised his eyebrows slightly, "Really?"

Both former Rangers nodded, "Really," Andy answered.

Tommy turned to Andy, "Andrea, you stay here, I'll take them to the Bio-Zords," he told her. She nodded in agreement, and the other three teens left. As Tommy passed her, he whispered, "Kim's upstairs, she wants to talk to you," before leaving.

"Good luck, guys!" Andy called after them, "And may the Power protect you," she added to the end in a whisper. She stood there for a few minutes, before Kimberly came down, a baby monitor in her hands.

"Hey, Rea," the former Pink Ranger said, catching Andy's attention.

"Oh, hey, Kim," Andy said, smiling slightly. Kimberly hugged the younger girl softly, before leading her to the chairs in front of the computers.

"So, I heard you moved into an apartment with Hunter," Kimberly started.

Andy smiled, "Yeah, I did; we adopted a puppy together the other day, too; Shadow," she said.

"Aw," Kimberly cooed, laughing when Andy's face turned red. "You really love him, don't you?" she asked after a minute of silence between the two former Rangers.

Still blushing, Andy nodded, "Yeah, I do. He lost his parents just like I did, and he's a great Thunder Ninja; but outside of battle, he's just so sweet, it's hard to believe he can go from being the guy no one wants to get into a fight against to the guy who can be so loving and protective," she explained.

"Well, when a guy loves a girl, he'll do anything for her, including be loving around her even if it wasn't in his nature naturally," Kimberly explained.

"We've been dating for just over seven months, and, I know that's not very long, but… Kim, I think I'm in love with him," Andy admitted.

Kimberly only smiled and hugged the younger girl close to her. Neither girl noticed the newest team of Power Rangers defeat their very first monster in their brand new Zords, after combining them to create the Dino Megazord.

When Tommy returned with the newest team of Rangers, he took their morphers and ran them through a machine. When it was done, he opened the briefcase again. As he did it, the three morphers that now belonged to Connor, Kira, and Ethan changed to metal bracelets with their gems in the middle. The purple morpher stayed the same.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy said as the new Rangers picked up the metal cuffs, "They'll access your morphers when you need them, and you can use these to communicate with me, Andrea, and each other."

"Dr. O, I know you're all smart and a science teacher and stuff, but how did you…?" Kira cut herself off, not sure how to end her question.

"I'll fill you in, in time," Tommy said, sharing a glance with Andy.

"Speaking of time," Ethan started, "Do you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately, they always do," Andy answered.

"They?" Connor asked, almost blankly.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy started.

"That's for sure," Ethan mumbled.

"Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined, but as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no one can defeat you." Tommy said. "No one," that last one was added simply for emphasis. The three teens only looked at each other, before agreeing.

Andy couldn't help but give a half-smile. While she was irritated that she was already back in the Ranger life after only three weeks, she was glad that she wasn't a Ranger this time around. Sure, being a Ranger was fun and all, but she was a student-teacher now, with a boyfriend and a new puppy to take care of. Plus, she had to find a job and fast so she could help Hunter pay for rent; he got paid for teaching at the Thunder Academy, but she wasn't about to make him pay for everything. She already had a place in mind, suggested to her by Ernie. It was run by his other niece, Kelly's sister; her name was Hayley. Tomorrow, Andy planned on finding her café and asking for a job. But for now, she just wanted to go home to Hunter and relax; maybe put ice on her shoulder again. It was killing her.

_**Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter to Return of Winter! I hope you all know that I've been working on this chapter for a few days now, and I have big plans for this story. Well, the next chapter will be out sometime this weekend (I hope!) so watch out for it! =D**_


	2. Wave Goodbye

_**Hi! So, you guys know how in Power of Winter, I would just say thanks for the comments and that's it? Well, for this story, I'm going to do something different, which is mention you at the beginning of the chapter. So, thank you bunches to the following ten people:**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thank you! I can't wait for you to publish your story!**_

_**KPOPpolarBear95: Thanks! Er, you're welcome! Hehe. Anyways, I looked, and student teachers don't get paid; they're doing it for college, so they probably have to pay to do it. I don't really know, I'm only in high school. Lol**_

_**RedPhoniexRanger96: Thanks! I hope it's as good as the first!**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn: Putting the spaces there is the only way for your whole name to appear. Stupid laptop! But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, too!**_

_**Orange Mystic Force Ranger: Thanks! Hopefully, I won't ever keep you waiting too long!**_

_**Jessfairy88: Thank you! Here's the chapter!**_

_**brankel1: Thank you for loving it!**_

_**Jessica T. 8199: You asked for more, here you go!**_

_**Guest: Thank you! You'll find out soon who has the purple gem, promise;)**_

_**dream lighting: I can't really understand part of your comment, but I can understand some of it, so thank you! **_

_**Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy! =D**_

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Andy walked into the Cybercafé her old boss's sister owned and looked around in awe. It was filled with computers, had a couch with a TV in front of it, there were some old arcade games, and there was a bar. There was also a stage for live performances. "Oh, wow; Cam and Billy would love this; Dustin would go crazy," she said to herself as she looked around.

"Hi, you must be Andrea," a voice behind her said, making the girl turn around. Behind her stood a red head, who had to be Hayley; the resemblance between her and Kelly was astounding, with both having red hair and blue eyes. They could almost be twins. "My name is Hayley; both my Uncle Ernie and my sister Kelly have told me great things about you," she said, holding out her hand.

Andy nodded, smiling, "Yeah, that's me; please, call me Andy," she said, shaking the older women's hand. "I was wondering if you had any job openings."

Hayley nodded, "Yeah, I do! Are you good at waitressing?" she asked.

Andy nodded, "Yes, ma'am! Ernie taught me how to make smoothies and milkshakes, too, if you ever need me to make them," she responded.

Hayley smiled, "You'll be perfect for this job, then; when can you start?"

"Right now, if you need me to," Andy said.

"Well, the after-school rush is about to come in, so if you think you can handle it…" she trailed off.

Andy smirked, "Hayley, I worked for your sister for two years while doing Freestyle Motocross in Blue Bay Harbor; Storm Chargers was a very popular place to be," she said.

Hayley smirked back, "Oh yeah, you can do it, knowing my sister," she nodded. "Just come on back, and I'll show you where things are before the rush comes in. I have someone else coming in for a job a little later, so you won't be the only new employee today."

Andy agreed and followed the red head to the bar. An hour later and the place was packed. Andy and Hayley worked quickly, and before long, Ethan came in and settled at a computer.

"Wow," Connor said when he and Kira walked in a little later. Both looked around in awe, "Do you think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira answered, almost sarcastically.

"There they are; my brother and sister in crime!" Ethan said when he spotted his two new friends, getting up from the computer and walking over to them. "Or at least crime fighting," he added in a low voice when he reached them. "Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda cool, in that techno, retro, dorky kinda way," Connor answered as he and Kira followed Ethan back to his computer.

"You can do anything here," Ethan explained, "Game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink!"

"Who came up with this?" Kira asked from behind both boys.

"That would be Hayley; she's a techno legend, MIT grad, programing genius," Ethan said, looking over to where the red head was sitting at the bar talking to someone while Andy worked behind it. "Got tired of working for big technology and decided to open up this place. Her uncle owns a place kind of like this in Angel Grove and her sister owns a sports store in Blue Bay Harbor," he finished.

"Good thing for you," Kira stated.

"No lie," Ethan agreed.

"Okay, so," Connor started, walking up behind the two and putting an arm around both of their shoulders, "What's so important?" he asked.

Ethan shrugged, "I just figured, hey, we're gonna be saving the world together, you guys should see what I'm all about," he explained.

Connor laughed, "Okay, whatever, dude," he said.

That was when Hayley walked over, "Hey guys, what can I get you?" she asked, smiling at the new team of Rangers.

"Um, I'll just have an apple juice…?" Kira requested, shrugging.

"Oh, that's an easy one," Hayley said, turning to go back to the bar. The others followed. "Kira, right?" she asked.

"Yeah; how'd you know?" Kira asked, amazed that this women knew her name.

"Oh, I'm all about information; it's my business," Hayley explained before turning back to Kira, "Now, you sing, don't ya?"

Kira smiled, "Yeah, I do!"

"Great; how about this Friday, you and your band play here," Hayley requested, "Thing of it as an audition," she finished.

Kira's face lit up, "Well, yeah! That'd be great!" she exclaimed.

"Great; see you then," Hayley said before walking past her as Andy set the apple juice on the counter.

Connor walked over to stand in front of the girl in yellow as she stood there, "Okay, I love her!" she said.

"That's Hayley; there isn't one kid in here she hasn't helped yet, somehow," Ethan stated.

"He's right," the voice made the group of three look at the bar to see Andy. "She gave me this job so I could help out with rent at home," she said, wiping down the counter.

"Ms. S? What are you doing here?" Ethan asked in surprise, having not noticed her yet.

Andy laughed, "I just told you, Ethan. You don't get paid to student teach, it's for college, so I'm paying to student teach," she explained. "And Ethan, I'm the same as you; outside of school, just call me Andy. Ms. S makes me feel so old."

"She hasn't helped me, yet," Connor stated, leaning against the counter.

That was when Hayley appeared, a bottle of apple juice with a straw in her hand. "Connor McKnight, soccer star," she said as she handed Kira the drink. "I'm surprised you're not at the open try-outs for the Reefside Wave," she said.

Connor's mouth dropped open, "Open tryouts?"

"Yeah, at their practice field, right now," Hayley stated.

Connor smiled, "You're kidding, right?"

Hayley shook her head, "No."

"You were saying?" Ethan asked, making Connor look at him.

Connor looked back at Hayley for a second, before running off. Ethan and Kira both watched in amusement, and Connor let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Good luck, bro!" Ethan called after him.

"I gotta go, too," Kira said, hopping off of the stool she was sitting on. "I need to put sets together and restring my guitar! Here," she handed Ethan her apple juice, "Bye!" with that, the Yellow Ranger disappeared.

"Nothing like spreading the love!" Ethan said, smiling, as he walked back to his computer. Right then, his communicator beeped, as did Andy's. Ethan looked at her and she gestured to a quiet spot with her head. He nodded and walked over.

"Hayley, I'm taking my break!" she exclaimed, taking off her apron and exiting the bar area. She joined Ethan, who raised his morpher to his lips.

"Yeah, Doc, you got Ethan and Ms., uh, Andy," he said, glancing up at the former White Ranger. She rolled her eyes.

"_Ethan, Andy, can you meet me outside Riverside road in an hour?"_ Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ethan said.

"What's up?" Andy added.

"_Just be there, and I'll fill you in,"_ Tommy said.

The Blue Ranger looked at the student teacher and shrugged, before both left the Cybercafé. An hour later, the two had met up with Tommy, who was giving them an explanation.

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all over the place," Tommy explained before spotting what he was looking for, "There!"

Tommy kneeled on the ground in front of a nest of giant, glowing eggs. There were four of them, one in red, one in yellow, one in blue, and one in purple.

"What are they?" Ethan asked, kneeling down next to Tommy.

"Eggs," the teacher responded.

"Oh, it's cool Dr. O, I just had lunch a couple hours ago," Ethan said, a look of slight disgust on his face.

"Not what he meant, Ethan," Andy rolled her eyes.

"We're not gonna eat them, we're gonna hatch them," Tommy explained. He pointed to Ethan, "Then you're gonna ride them; and the Purple Ranger, once I find the Purple Dino Gem."

Ethan shared a bewildered look with Andy before standing up, "Maybe it's all this wild out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we're gonna ride these," Ethan said.

"Either we're both having a very strange dream, or we're not imagining these things; I heard it, too," Andy said, just as confused as the Blue Ranger.

"I did," Tommy confirmed, "Trust me, guys, when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us." He finished, smiling at the eggs.

Ethan and Andy both sighed and kneeled down next to him, "Alright, whatever you say," Ethan said, reaching over to pick up the blue egg.

"Careful," Tommy said, putting the yellow egg in his bag. He took Ethan's egg, then the one Andy had picked up, the purple egg, and put them into his bag as well before putting the red one in and zipping it up. All three looked up when they saw something flash by.

"You saw that, right?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded, "We have to protect the eggs no matter what!" he exclaimed.

"Who would want to hurt them?" Andy asked, confused.

That was when another minion of Mesogog's stepped through the trees. It was a woman, her hair hidden under a black cap, wearing nothing but black, skin-tight clothes and black make-up. She leaned against a tree and crossed her arms, "I would." The sword at her hip was easily seen, in a red sheath.

"As would I," said Zeltrax as he stepped out next to the woman. A whole bunch of Tyrannodrones appeared as well. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence, Dr. Oliver," he taunted as a Tyrannodrone snuck up behind Tommy to get his bag.

As the Tyrannodrone grabbed the bag, it tugged at it to try and get the bag away from Tommy, and Ethan kicked it away. Zeltrax ordered the rest of the Tyrannodrones to attack, and they surged forward.

As the three fought, it soon became painfully obvious that they were outnumbered and would need help.

"Ethan!" Tommy called to the Blue Ranger, holding the bag to his chest protectively, "Call the others!"

Ethan nodded and threw the Tyrannodrone holding him off of him. "Guys!" he exclaimed into his morpher before getting kicked in the chest, "We could use some Dino help, out here!"

After calling the others, Ethan morphed, and jumped back into battle. A few Tyrannodrones cornered Andy against a tree, who sighed, "Do you guys really wanna do this? I mean, come on, really? I'm not even a Ranger!" she exclaimed. A Tyrannodrone sent a punch to her gut, but she managed to narrowly avoid it by jumping up and over them, landing behind them. They turned, just in time to see her land. "Alright, you asked for it!" she said, "Quick Freeze!" the Tyrannodrones all froze, and she smirked. But of course, more Tyrannodrones quickly took their place. She groaned.

The other two Rangers quickly appeared, using their swords to throw off two Tyrannodrones who had ganged up on Ethan.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Connor questioned, standing in front of Ethan with Kira next to him, both already morphed.

"Don't tell me! Tell them!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Let's make this quick!" Connor said, taking out his weapon. Kira and Ethan followed suit and the three charged forward and fought off the remaining Tyrannodrones with Tommy and Andy fighting Zeltrax and the woman, whose name was Elsa. Once the Tyrannodrones were defeated, the Rangers ran over to stand in front of their teachers, all in defensive positions.

"Do you really like these odds?" Ethan asked, "'Cause you really look busted to me!"

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa yelled angrily.

"Or you, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax warned before the two disappeared through an Invisa-portal.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"We better get these back to my place," Tommy said, hoisting the backpack in his hands over his shoulder.

"What are they?" Kira asked.

"You guys are gonna ride them," Andy said, nodding to herself.

Confused, the only thing Kira could ask was, "Huh?"

"Look, I need to go back to try-outs," Connor said, "Can you guys handle this?"

Tommy nodded and said, "Yeah, go ahead, Connor," he patted Connor's arm, "They can fill you in later," he finished.

"Thanks!" Connor exclaimed before running off to get back to try-outs.

"Good luck!" Ethan said again as the Red Ranger ran off.

"Let's go, guys," Andy said.

Tommy nodded in agreement and turned to go back to his house, the two still-morphed Rangers and Andy following behind him.

While Tommy went to his house, Andy, Kira, and Ethan went back to the Cybercafé. Ethan got on his laptop, which he had brought with him, Kira sitting next to him with her own laptop in front of her, while Andy sat on his other side, also with her laptop. Some other students found it weird that a student teacher was hanging out with the students outside of school, but then they realized that Andy was the same age as them, and she was technically still a student, in college, but still a student, so none of them cared.

"Man, Dr. O is into some really funky stuff," Ethan said, playing a game on his laptop. "I don't even wanna think about what he's hatching down in his lab right now," he finished.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out," Kira said before looking over Andy, "Andy, why aren't you freaking out about this?"

Andy shrugged, "Kira, I've known Tommy sense I was seven, his wife sense I was born; I also lived in Blue Bay Harbor up until just after Lothor was defeated. This kind of stuff doesn't bother me, much anymore. I'm curious about what he's doing, but I know it'll only help you guys," she finished, moving her bangs out of her eyes as she turned back to her laptop. She was typing out an essay for one of her college classes; even though she was student teaching for college, she was also taking a few classes online to try and graduate faster. At the rate she was going, she would be able to do so before the next year and maybe get a position as a substitute teacher until she found a place to intern at for Marine Biology. A vanilla milkshake sat half-empty next to her.

Kira shrugged and sighed. Then she looked over her shoulder when something caught her eye, or some_one. _"Whoa," she said, spotting a boy with tan skin and black hair, wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a blue-and-yellow checkered button-up on over that, un-buttoned. "Who is that?" she asked as she watched the boy ask someone something, seemingly confused.

"I don't know," Ethan and Andy chorused.

"Hello?" Ethan waved a hand in front of Kira's face, the Yellow Ranger seemingly infatuated with the boy. "Anyone in there?" he teased.

"He's really… Wow," she breathed, "Isn't he?

Andy glanced over to him and shrugged, "Maybe, but I already have a boyfriend; he's all yours, Kira," she teased.

"Nice, Andy," Ethan high-fived her and turned back to Kira to see her still looking at the boy, "Can I get you a glass of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" he asked, finally tearing her attention away from the boy as he started to walk over to the three.

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" she whispered, looking back at her computer. On the screen, one could see a page containing multiple acoustic guitars, all with prices at the corners of each picture. It was an online guitar store.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley?" the boy asked, "I'm supposed to start work today," he finished.

Ethan shook his head, "She's around here somewhere. Hey, haven't I seen you around Reefside?" he asked.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here last week. My name's Trent," he said, holding out his hand.

Ethan nodded and took it, "I'm Ethan; this is Kira and Andy," Ethan said.

"Hi; I work here, too," Andy said, nodding to Trent when he looked at her,

He smiled and looked at Kira, who was still looking at her laptop. "Hey," Trent said. She ignored him, although Andy could see a smile on the blonde's face. "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak," Ethan explained.

Andy nodded in agreement, "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through," she added.

"I'm fine," Kira said then, looking up at Trent, "It's nice to meet you," she looked back down at her computer, shooting glairs at Ethan and Andy as she did.

Trent smiled, noticing the blush that started to coat the Yellow Ranger's face.

"Trent!" Hayley said, appearing from seemingly nowhere, "Great timing; come with me, and I'll get you started," she said before turning to Andy, "Andy, your break's over," she said.

"Alright, can I submit this essay?" Andy asked, looking up from her computer.

Kelly nodded and went to the bar with Trent. "Isn't he just so wow?" Ethan teased Kira as Andy submitted her essay. Kira hit him.

"Kira, you just met the boy, at least get to know him, first," Andy said as she logged out of the computer, "See you guys later!" she said, grabbing her milkshake and bag and running over to join Hayley and Trent behind the bar as Connor joined the two other Rangers.

Andy watched out of the corner of her eye as Kira and Ethan followed Ethan to the couches, suddenly grabbing the arms of the Red Ranger and dragging him the rest of the way. The three sat on the couch. She rolled her eyes and got to work, not noticing when the three left.

"Trent, here's everything you need to make shakes and smoothies; Andy here, although just as new as you, was trained by my uncle, so she can show you how to make smoothies and milkshakes so that they taste awesome," Hayley explained as Andy took an order and started on it. "You'll mainly be a bus boy at first, but if we really need you, you'll be a waiter and even making stuff," she finished.

Trent nodded as a boy in a crimson shirt and jeans walked in. He had dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, and was at least nineteen or twenty. Andy smiled when she noticed him; it was Hunter. When the blonde spotted his girlfriend, he smiled and walked over, "Hey, Andy."

"Hi, Hunter; release the students, early?" she asked, making a milkshake for another customer.

He nodded, "Yeah; they're all doing good, except for one kid. He's been having a lot of trouble," Hunter said.

"Aw, poor kid," Andy frowned, remembering that one kid who had helped them at the U.S. Action Games, "Remember those kids who helped us at the U.S. Action Games?" she asked. When he nodded, she continued, "Well, Connor looks just like him. Eric, I think Shane said his name was," she said. "Oh, do you want anything?"

"Uh, chocolate milkshake, please," he said, before blinking, "So Mr. Red has a twin, huh?" he asked, laughing, "Man, I feel sorry for you. If Connor is anything like Eric, then this place is in trouble," Hunter said.

"Connor did pretty well the other day, but I don't really know, yet," Andy said as she placed Hunter's milkshake in front of him. "So, what brings you here, today?" she asked.

Hunter smiled, "Well, the class was gone, and I had nothing else to do at the Academy, so I decided to come visit you, get a milkshake, and then go start Shadow's training." He explained, taking a sip from his milkshake.

"You better not take him hunting until he's bigger; he's so small, orange vest or not, I'm afraid he could easily get lost," Andy said, worried for her puppy.

"Hunters aren't allowed to take dogs hunting until they're at least nine months old. He's at least two months right now, so I have seven more months to train him until I start taking him out," Hunter explained.

Andy nodded and looked at her wrist when her communicator beeped. She groaned, "Hold on," before turning to face Hayley, "Hayley, you still need me now that Trent's here?" she asked.

"No, you can go; I'll come up with a schedule for you and Trent by tomorrow," Hayley promised.

"Thanks," Andy said, going over to the cash register to pay for Hunter's milkshake and clock out before ducking under the door to the bar. The door was just a small part of the counter, long enough to walk through, with nothing under it. It could be raised up, but Andy didn't have time for that. She quickly joined Hunter and grabbed his hand, "Bye, Hayley, see you later! Bye, Trent!" she said before leaving, dragging Hunter behind her.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Hunter asked.

"Tommy's," was all Andy answered before running around back to her car. Hunter sighed and followed her. Soon enough, they were at Tommy's place. "Kim is Tommy downstairs?" she asked as she just walked in, pulling Hunter along.

"Yeah, he is; I take it this is Hunter?" Kimberly asked, nodding in the direction of the blonde. She had Jordan in her arms, holding the two-month old on her hip.

"Um, yes, ma'am; it's nice to meet you," Hunter said politely, shaking Kimberly's free hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Please, call me Kim," she said, smiling at the boy, "Andy, Tommy said he called you and you didn't answer."

"He called and I just assumed the Rangers were fighting, so I came here. Hunter just happened to be with me at the time," she explained, "Hunter, come on," she pulled him over to the T-Rex model and lowered the jaw. The chest in front of it opened then, showing a staircase. Hunter's eyes widened, but he followed Andy when she walked down the steps to the lab.

"Tommy!" she called into the lab.

"Over here," Andy and Hunter followed the voice until they got to the super computer, where Tommy was sitting. On one of the screens, they could see the Rangers fighting a monster that looked kind of like a giant flower gone wrong.

"What is that thing?" Andy asked in disgust, her face twisting up into one of that emotion.

"Looks like that monster that gave Cam that weird rash right after he got his powers," Hunter stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Andy, you brought your boyfriend, here?" Tommy asked, looking at his student teacher with a slightly unbelieving look on his face.

Andy raised her eyebrows, "He was on my team, Tommy; besides, he already knows who the Rangers are, he won't tell," she said. Tommy turned back to the computer while Hunter chuckled silently. Tommy mentally cursed himself; he just allowed himself to get told by a seventeen-year-old. "Anyway, why was I called?"

"You may not be a Ranger anymore, but you are a part of the team; plus, with your coin back to full energy, you'd be safer here than anywhere else, ninja or not," he explained. Right then, they heard Kira speak.

"_We'll never catch him!"_ she exclaimed when the monster jumped away.

Tommy smirked and brought up his link with them, "You can; meet the Raptor Riders" he said, pushing a key down. He typed some stuff before grabbing the joystick next to him. On the screen, the three former Rangers watched as three Raptors ran over to the Rangers. The Rangers jumped up onto the backs of the Raptors and used them to catch up to the monster of the day.

Andy furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Tommy, "I thought there were four eggs," she said.

He nodded, "There were; the purple one hatched, but until I find the Purple Dino Gem, she's not gonna get ridden," he explained. He nodded over to where the last Raptor, a purple one, was tied to a piece of wood attached to the wall. "She's gonna stay over there until I find the other gem."

"She doesn't have a rider? The poor thing," Andy said, walking over to the Raptor.

"Andy, be careful!" Hunter warned.

"I'll be fine, Hunter," she assured, reaching the Raptor, "Hi, buddy," she cooed, reaching out to touch the dinosaur. To everyone's surprise, the Raptor pushed her head into her hand, making a sound in her throat that resembled purring. "Whoa," Andy breathed, feeling the scaly texture on her hand. Then she smiled, "Hey, she likes me!"

Tommy looked at the Raptor, confused. "They're not supposed to let anyone but myself and the Rangers touch them," he said, "Maybe because you possess the Velociraptor Power Coin, she thinks that you're a Ranger," he said.

Andy shrugged, "Hey, works for me; why is Kim so cool about this?"

"As long as they don't come upstairs, she's fine with them," Tommy answered before something on the screen caught his attention. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed.

A little girl had hidden behind a wall, but a Tyrannodrone had seen her. It stalked towards her, brandishing its knife-like hand at her as she backed away in fear. Before Tommy could warn the Rangers, Connor spotted her and went to her rescue with Ethan while Kira chased the monster. After making sure the girl was safely with her mother, Connor and Ethan went to help Kira and they promptly destroyed the monster. They cheered from the win, happy to have the monster gone.

"Wow, thank goodness they destroyed it; Mesogog doesn't know how make monsters giant sized yet, does he?" Andy asked, walking back to the computer and grabbing Hunter's hand.

"I don't think so," Tommy said. A minute later, black clouds appeared out of nowhere and rained only on the pieces of the monster. Not only did the monster come back to life, it also grew to the size of a skyscraper. "Never mind."

"Me and my big mouth!" Andy complained. Hunter rubbed her back.

"_Dr. O, we may have a problem on our hands_," Conner said.

"Let me guess," Tommy started.

"A thirty-story version of that guy you were just fighting?" Andy finished.

"_You both have done this before, haven't you?"_ Ethan asked.

Andy and Tommy shared a glance and Andy responded, "Once or twice."

"I'm sending the Dino Zords," Tommy said, typing rapidly on his computer before hitting enter. Sure enough, the three Zords ran to the Rangers, the Rangers jumping up into them before creating the Thundersaurus Megazord. They quickly defeated the monster, and once again celebrated the fact that the monster was destroyed, even more so when Mesogog didn't once again revive it.

"Thank God," Andy murmured, relaxing into Hunter's body. He rubbed her arm.

When Friday finally came along, the group of Rangers was at the Cybercafé, along with Andy, who was working, as was Trent.

Trent had a small plate in his hand, two bottles of water on it. He passed the stage, which Kira was standing on as and her band made sure everything was set. "Good luck, Kira," Trent said, holding the plate up to her so she could grab one of the water's. In the few days' sense they'd met, the two had talked a good number of times, and had become friends.

"Thanks," Kira said, picking one up.

"Hey," Ethan said when he walked in and spotted Connor "Didn't expect to see you, here," he said as Connor approached him. Connor had been offered a position on the Reefside soccer team, and was prepared to accept it, although that meant he wouldn't be able to be a Ranger.

"Why not?" Connor asked, "We are partners in crime fighting, right?"

Ethan looked at him, confused, "Are we?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah; we are."

Ethan shrugged and walked over to the bar, clapping Connor on the shoulder, "So, what happened with the Wave?" he asked.

"I had to make a choice," Connor explained, "That little girl made me realize that what we're doing is important," he said as they sat down.

"Well, I'm gonna say that you made the right choice," Andy said, leaning on the bar towards them with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Connor," Hayley said, walking over to the two with two bottles in her hand, "Sorry you didn't make the team."

"Uh, yeah," Connor murmured as he looked away.

Hayley placed two bottles of soda in front of the two boys, "Well, these two are on the house," she said before walking away.

Connor gasped slightly and looked at Ethan, "How does she do that?"

"Hayley knows all, man," Ethan explained.

"She must have gotten it from Ernie; he did that a lot, too," Andy said, moving her bangs out of her eyes. "And, we're sorry, too," she added.

"Yeah," Connor started, "Look, you know I would have still chosen you guys, right?" he asked. Ethan nodded, as did Andy.

"Yeah, I know," Ethan answered.

Just then, they heard Hayley on the microphone. "Thanks, guys!" the two boys turned and Andy looked up to see Hayley on stage next to Kira, who had a yellow electric guitar strapped over her shoulder. "Tonight, we've got something really special for you; a young women with a lot to say, ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!"

The people in the café started clapping as Hayley got off stage and Kira got in front of the mic. Ethan, Connor, and Andy clapped as well as she started, although at the back of her mind, Andy knew that something was wrong. As Kira played and sang her heart out, and as the people watching right in front of the stage were swaying along with the music, no one knew that right outside, Tommy was being abducted by Tyrannodrones. And none of them would know, for quite some time.

_**Well, there's number two! I have some serious ideas for the next chapter, so stay tuned for that! Don't forget to comment! =D**_


	3. Legacy of Power

_**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so so so sorry this took so damn long! Thanks to the following for commenting!**_

_**dream lighting: you'll find out soon!**_

_**NightmareOnElmStreetFan: Sorry I made you wait!**_

_**Jessfairy88: thank you!**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: thanks! Hope this one is good, too!**_

_**Neviegirl: If you know, well, sssshhhh!**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn: Close, but no cigar.**_

_**Dawningfox: thank you, and I'm sorry for making you wait!**_

_**Jessica T. 8199: Okay! Here's more!**_

_**brankel1: yeah, I loved writing that bit.**_

_**RHatch89: thanks! Hope this one is good, too!**_

_**Rotris: Yay, a new reviewer! Thanks, hope you like this update, too!**_

_**Kaia: Another new reviewer! I hope you looked forward to this one, too, and sorry for taking so long!**_

_**Okay, now on to the story!**_

**Tommy's Lab**

"This is bad," Kira said.

"Way bad," agreed Ethan, "Worse than crashing at the end of level 9 on SNSW."

The team, along with Andy, were in the lab the following Monday after school. None of them had seen Tommy sense Friday, and needless to say, they were worried. Well, Kira and Ethan were worried. Connor was as well, but he figured that where ever Tommy was, he was okay. Andy wasn't too worried, as she knew Tommy could take care of himself.

"Huh?" Connor asked.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Andy answered, crossing her arms. The others gave her looks. "What? One of my friends back in Blue Bay plays video games just as much as Ethan does, as does my older brother, I know these things, get over it," she said.

"Okay look, don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" Connor asked.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a full day of school without calling, leaving Andy to teach the class alone," Kira said, "I'd say we've reached the right level of freaking out."

"While I'll agree that Tommy leaving me to teach alone without letting me know does piss me off a little, he can take care of himself; I've known him long to know that," Andy said, "But it does worry me a little that not even his wife knows where he is. Kim freaked when he didn't come home on Friday, and I all but forced her to take Jordan to Blue Bay to spend some time with Trini," she explained. When the others gave her a questioning look, she said, "Trini is my brother's wife. She's eight months pregnant with their second child, and my niece."

Ethan sighed, "I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," he said before going over to the computer.

"How's that?" Connor asked, turning and quickly joining the Blue Ranger at the computer with Kira and Andy as Ethan sat down and started to type.

Ethan smiled when the screen started to change. "I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" Kira asked.

"As I having a feeling that I know what we're about to see, I'm just gonna say this: don't judge me," Andy said as a picture of Tommy appeared on the screen.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver; if you're not me, then something must be seriously wrong,"_ as the video started, the four teens watched, curiosity in their eyes. _"This video is a confidence record, only to be viewed in the case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_

"Yawn," Connor said. "More dinosaur bone stories!"

"You're about to be pleasantly surprised, Connor," Andy smirked.

"_My history, as a Power Ranger."_

Connor's eyes widened, "Okay, un-yawn!"

"_My story begins in Angel Grove,"_ the video changed from Tommy to when Jason, Trini Kimberly, Zack, and Billy first got their powers. _"When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorcerous, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur, to become earth's first Power Rangers."_ The video showed videos of the Rangers fighting putties, and monsters. _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended earth. But there was a problem. Jason's parents were both police officers, so they weren't home a lot, which made Jason the care-taker of his seven-year-old sister, Andrea. Andrea was smart for her age, and quickly figured out that her older brother was a Power Ranger. However, Zordon, sensing something great in her, allowed her to know, and she would stay in the Command Center safely during fights._

"_Even with a young child to care for, the five Rangers were still defeating her monsters, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger."_

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"You're about to see, Kira," Andy stated, smiling at the memories.

The video changed to a High School, with the name Angel Grove High on the front.

"**Hey!"** they heard the voice that distinctly sounded like a younger version of Tommy's wife Kimberly. A boy turned around, and the Ranger's eyes widened. It was Tommy, only he looked younger, and had longer hair. **"Um, I'm Kimberly! You're new around here, aren't you?"**

"**Yeah, I'm Tommy,"** the boy in green answered, smiling, before the video switched again, only now to see Tommy walking down an alley alone. **"What's going on?"** he asked as wind blew from nowhere.

"**Tommy! I have chosen you!"** Rita yelled from atop of a building.

"_Rita's magic was too strong; I couldn't fight it."_

"**This boy truly is the one, who will become my evil Green Ranger!"** Rita yelled, now showing footage from her fortress on the moon.

"_She commanded me, to destroy the Power Rangers. And I almost succeeded. Worst of all, she made me destroy the Command Center, and because Andrea was there, I kidnapped her."_

The video showed Tommy fighting the others, all of them morphed. Then it switched to Kimberly.

"**I know you're the Green Ranger, and the one who took Andrea," **the Pink Ranger said.

"**Well then, Pink Ranger, you should also know that you, and the other Power Rangers, will soon be destroyed," **Tommy replied before getting up from the machine he had been working out on. **"Don't worry about Andrea; I haven't harmed her; although Goldar might take a swing one of these days." **

Kimberly's eyes widened at the thought of what could have been happening to the girl she saw as her little sister.

"_But my friends never gave up, and they destroyed the power sword that made me evil, and I was freed."_

**Finally, Green Ranger took Andrea from her cage to lure the other Rangers out. He tied her to a rock on the beach. Eventually, the fight between Green Ranger and Jason moved to the beach and Andrea could only watch as the Green and Red Rangers fought, Red Ranger eventually winning. The other Rangers, all unmorphed, ran to Andrea and helped her, untying her. Once Jason and Green Ranger, reviled to be Tommy Oliver, came over and joined them, Andrea ran to her brother, hugging him. Jason was all too happy to pick the girl up and hug her tight. Noticing that Tommy was just standing to the side, watching the group, Jason put his sister down and jogged over to the now-turned-good Green Ranger.**

**"Thanks for not hurting my sister," Jason said to him. Tommy looked at him, a blank look on his face.**

**"Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who took her," Tommy asked, a look of despair on his face. "Me, not Goldar, me."**

**"Tommy, you were under Rita's spell; you didn't know what you were doing. It may take a while, but you will eventually gain her trust," Jason comforted.**

**Tommy sighed and looked past Jason at Andrea. "After what I did, that girl may never trust me," he said. Jason could only send a sympathetic look at his new friend.**

"_And that's when I joined the team. Although Andrea didn't trust me until a month later, when I saved her from some putties. It was also on the day that I joined the team that Zordon, impressed with Andrea's abilities to stay alive for little under a week in Rita's palace, entrusted her with an extremely powerful coin that was thought to have been destroyed. The Purple Velociraptor Power Coin."_

The video went to the repaired command center, with six teens and one child inside. A little robot was also there, a robot that Andy fondly remembered to be Alpha.

**After Zordon made Tommy an official part of the team, the giant head turned to Andrea.**

**"Andrea, step forward, dear child." He ordered. With an encouraging look from her brother, Andrea walked up to the tube holding the head.**

**"Yeah, Zordon?" she said his name slowly, making sure she could properly pronounce his name. Billy smiled proudly at the girl; she had finally said Zordon's name correctly!**

**"Dear child; the past few days, you have been very brave. When Tommy first broke in, you tried to help Alpha and demanded to know who he was. When he took you, you tried to contact us and when it didn't work, you used your skills to stay alive. Jason tells me that you tried to warn him of the electric bars, though he didn't listen. You are only seven years old, and yet you acted more maturely than any other child your age probably would have. I am extremely proud of you, and for your bravery, Alpha and I have something to give you." When Zordon finished his speech, Alpha walked over to the slightly shorter girl and handed her a small object, purple in color. Andrea turned the small object over in her hands curiously, noting the picture of a dinosaur on it. It was a Power Coin.**

**"Thank you, Zordon," Andrea said, looking up from the coin to smile at him.**

**"You are welcome, child. That Power Coin will work with any morpher you will ever come into contact with, and will never stop working, even if the Morphing Grid does. It holds the power of the Purple Velociraptor, and though you are too young to harness its power and be given a morpher, the coin will still be able to protect you and give you more energy when in danger." Zordon told her before turning to Jason. "Jason,"**

**Jason stepped up behind his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes?"**

**"I want you to train Andrea; while her coin will protect her from danger, she still needs to know how to protect herself. Will you train her?"**

**Jason nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'll train her." He agreed.**

**"Good. But not now; for now, Andrea needs rest and some food. Start training her in a few days." Zordon ordered. Jason picked his sister up in his arms and agreed. As an extra gift, Alpha put the coin onto a necklace and slipped it on over Andrea's head. Now, it could never be taken off unless she had to use the coin. But if she did need to use the coin, then she could simply snap it off the chain and then re-attach it later. After that, Jason took the girl home so she could shower before taking her to Ernie's for some food.**

"_Now, Andrea was an honorary Ranger. But me being on the team didn't last long, as we discovered that the Green Ranger powers were only temporary."_

The video switched then to the command center, and they could hear Zordon talking.

"**As you are aware, the Green Ranger's power was decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to battle Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger." **

A light behind the Rangers and a young Andrea lit up, prompting the six to turn around. From the ceiling, the new Ranger slowly lowered down until his feet touched the ground. Next, it showed the clasps of his helmet being snapped off, and the helmet being taken off.

"**Guess who's back," **Tommy smiled at his friends. Suddenly, the video was paused.

"What did you do that for?" Kira demanded, looking down at the Blue Ranger.

"Because I'm so bugging, I can't even deal!" Ethan said.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," Connor said, obviously surprised.

"Not the oldest," the four teens turned at the sound of Hayley's voice, and saw her enter the lab, "Just the best."

"Hayley?" Ethan questioned, now even more confused.

The four teens walked towards her, "How did you get in here?" Connor asked.

"More to the point, what do you know about any of this?" Kira demanded.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," Hayley answered. "And you three are the only ones who can help him."

A few minutes later, Hayley started to explain, "I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energies sense Grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, he can do dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't." she explained.

"And let me guess; you are?" Connor asked.

Hayley nodded, "Among other things."

"You know, when Tommy first showed me the morphers, I thought that Billy or even Andros built them," Andy said, "But of course, I hadn't met you, yet."

"Okay, so you know who we are; you know what we are; do you know where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley answered. She took a disk from her bag and put it into the computer. "This is a surveillance video of the night of your gig, Kira." It showed Tommy getting surrounded by Tyrannodrones, Tommy trying to fight them off, and then getting dragged through an Invisa-portal.

"Why didn't he just morph? I mean, he's a Power Ranger," Connor asked.

"Not anymore," Hayley said, looking at the Red Ranger in confusion, "Or didn't you get that far?" she asked, typing on the computer until the video came back up.

The video turned back on, and showed the villain Zedd.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

Right there, Andy paused it. "Before you guys complain, I need to explain something to you; Tommy conveniently left it out. That little girl you've been seeing in the video, Andrea, that was me. Now I bring that up because one of the Rangers who left was my brother. I was eight at the time, and our mom had just died like a month earlier. I practically had to beg Jason to go to the Peace Conferences in Switzerland, because I knew it would help him get his mind off of things. Tommy doesn't say that after our mom died, Jason's fighting kind of started to get him into some tough situations, and Zordon was forced to make Tommy leader. Now, we can continue." Before any of the others could say anything, she un-paused it.

"**The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new Rangers," **Zordon said, and three different teens walked into the Command Center. It was Adam, Aisha, and Rocky.

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new Rangers stepped forward. And just in time, because Rita and Zedd had teamed up to form our most powerful enemy, yet, a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough; he destroyed our zords."_

"**NO!" **Kimberly screamed, trying to get to her beloved Pterodactyl Zord. The others held her back.

"**Looks like we lost more than our Zords," **Tommy said, breathing heavily. **"We've lost our powers."**

The video suddenly went to a large, blue, ninja. Andy smiled fondly, remembering the creature to be Ninjor. She had met him the same time as the others, when they got their Ninja Spirits back, only because it wasn't safe for her to stay at the destroyed Command Center.

"**Your journey is about to begin!" **Ninjor exclaimed.

"_A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest, with Andrea, to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who taught us the ways of the Ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new powers, new Zords, and winnings. Andrea also got a Spirit Animal, the Fox."_

Once again, Andy paused it. "Actually, he only gave them back their Ninja powers. When Ivan Ooze was released, they had to go to the planet Pheados to get Ninja powers. After Ivan was defeated, they no longer needed them, and the only way to get them back was to get them from Ninjor. I, too, got a Spirit Animal, but I don't use mine." She explained before un-pausing the video again.

Next, it showed the Rangers fighting in their new uniform before Tommy's voice came back on.

"_And along with new enemies, came new friends."_

The video showed the Youth Center, and Tommy. In front of him was a girl that none of the Rangers had seen before.

"**Hi, I'm Tommy," **he stuck his hand out for her.

"**Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Katherine," **she replied in an Australian accent, shaking his hand.

Next, it showed Kimberly, holding her coin in the palm of her hand. _"When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power, and just in time."_ The video showed everyone, minus Kimberly but including Andy, in the Command Center, when it suddenly started to shake. _"We were under attack."_

"**You must evacuate the Command Center!" **Zordon commanded.

Before any of the Rangers, or Andy, could respond, Alpha started pushing some buttons, **"Teleportation sequence, activated!"**

In seven beams of light, the Rangers and Andy were teleported out of the Command Center to right outside, but far enough to not get hit with any debris.

"_We got out, just as Rita and Zedd, succeeded in destroying the Command Center."_

Seeing the explosion on film, Andy felt a few tears at her eyes. It had been one of the saddest days in her life, when the Command Center blew up. The next thing the video showed was when Tommy found the Zeo Crystal in the ruble, and held it up.

"**It's all here! This is incredible!" **he exclaimed as everyone gathered around him.

"_But the trouble wasn't all over, yet. We thought we lost Andrea, but as it turns out, she found the new Command Center." _

The video turned its attention to Andrea, one moment with the group, and next, falling down some sort of tunnel. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell.

"**Ow!" **she exclaimed once she landed, rubbing her butt in pain. She looked up, but didn't see any of the others, or even the sky, only seeing darkness. Andy sighed, **"Great. Just great! I'm going to miss the field trip tomorrow!" **Andy pouted, but she soon realized that she had been separated from the others and sighed. **"Better find my way out of here." **With that, Andy started to walk, following the tunnel. Her hand stayed on the wall, making sure she didn't bump into anything, when she finally saw a light. **"Hey, I wonder what that is!"** she hurried towards it, and soon, felt like she was walking through a membrane of some sort. The next thing she saw, was a bigger, better version of the Command Center. After that, it went to the Rangers, who were going crazy looking for her. The ground then broke under them, and they fell down the same tunnel Andy had.

"_Beneath the ruins, we found Andy, and the Zeo Crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers."_

"**Rangers, the powers of the Zeo Crystal now reside within you. It will bestow upon you, powers of your wildest imagination."**Zordon explained to the newly-morphed Zeo Rangers. Next, it went to Billy.

"**Alright, guys! This is the first test of your new powers," **he said, before the Rangers got into position. It showed them morphing, and then it showed Tommy running towards the Command Center with a guy running with him, dressed in clothes that wouldn't reveal his identity.

"_The Zeo Powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend."_

"**The new Gold Ranger's right here,"** Tommy smiled, pointing over to where the stranger was standing. The video turned over to the stranger, passing Andy as she cried silently into her arms while Adam sat next to her, an arm around her trying to comfort her. The stranger took off his sunglasses, revealing Jason.

"_Jason returned, and assumed the power, of the Gold Ranger." _Once again, Andy paused it.

"Last time," she said when the three Rangers glared at her. "Tommy, once again, left out an important detail. Jason came back because our dad had just died, not just to resume Ranger duties. The entire time he was the Gold Ranger, he was juggling being a Ranger again and spending time with me. This is also around the time I found out that I was supposed to be a Winter Ninja, but none of us knew that, yet. Anyway, once he was able to adopt me and forced to give up the Gold Ranger Powers, he got married to Trini and the three of us moved to Blue Bay Harbor." Once done with her explanation, Andy un-paused the video.

"_After High School graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going on one last adventure as Rangers; it was time, to shift into another gear." _Now, the video showed the group of Rangers walking through a blue mist toward objects that could only be cars. Andy sighed, shaking her head at the lame joke._ "The old Rangers were gone for good. But the Turbo Rangers were just beginning. A Space Pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the Powers of Turbo, to take her on. With a little help."_

The video suddenly switched to a picture of two young kids, one twelve, and the other ten. The ten year old was Andy, and the boy beside her was Justin Stewart. **"Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger!" **he exclaimed, smiling widely.

Next, the video showed Tommy and Katherine getting attacked, and a new group of teens going to help them.

"_TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes." _The video showed Tommy, Adam, Katherine, and Tanya, who took over for Aisha, giving their powers to TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley respectively. Then, Hayley paused it.

"After that, Tommy went to College where he met yours truly. But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew that he could never escape the power for long." She explained.

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we please get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked after only a second.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kira said, causing everyone to look at her, "What about Invisa-portals? They're all over the city; if we could find one, we could get to Mesogog's lab." She finished.

"Andy and I've been working on that very thing," Hayley said.

"Unfortunately, we need a little bit more time," Andy finished.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do while you two work on that?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here, watch more of your heritage," Hayley said.

"Yeah, you might learn something," Andy finished.

"_Divatox was tough, and her Pirannatrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't going to give up, and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the Turbo Rangers' Command Center, and their powers." _The video showed the fight, and when the Command Center got destroyed again. Then it went to the four older Turbo Rangers going to a spaceship and strapping in while Justin watched from outside. _"She headed for space, and earth's ultimate destruction. They knew they had to follow Divatox into space, embarking on their most dangerous mission, leaving behind everything they knew forever. The journey into space was treacherous, and the line between friend and foe was thin." _The video showed the four older Rangers walking through a spaceship that had pulled their smaller one in, only to encounter and be forced to fight against a Red Ranger.

"_Andros proved he was more than a friend, and just the kind of leader the Rangers would need to fight against their newest enemy, Astronema. They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers, bringing forth a new team." _The video showed them morphing into the Space Rangers, before showing a room with a block of ice in the middle. The four new Space Rangers found it, and one of them wiped some of the frost off of it too see what was inside. _"The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze, and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the new team. Together, they defeated Astronema and earth was saved. But deep in space, another battle raged." _

The video went through what looked like a time loop, and showed five swords.

"_On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes- Leo, Damien, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai- retrieved the Galaxy Sabers, and were chosen to be the Rangers, of the Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their powers, in order to defeat their enemy, Trakeena. Trakeena threatened to destroy the Space Colony, Terra Venture, and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger, and the Battleizer, was the colony's only hope." _The video then showed the final battle with Trakeena, and the explosion that finally destroyed her. _"With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy._

"_Meanwhile, on earth, an elite team was being put together to fight an invasion, of demons." _The video showed something going underwater, and followed it to see an underwater lab. It showed the newest team of Rangers getting their morphers, followed by the end of their very first battle. _"The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team." _It showed Ryan morphing, when the video was suddenly paused.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Ethan exclaimed, protesting.

"Sorry, but I've got something," Hayley said.

"What, you found him?" Connor asked, leaning forward.

"Almost," Hayley stated, "I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us straight to an Invisa-portal."

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"We'll let you know when we get there," Andy replied dryly, pushing her bangs out of her eyes frustrated.

Suddenly, something happened. "Hey, what happened?" Connor asked.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog is really smart," Hayley said when all the screens showed 'search failed'.

"Yeah," Andy mumbled, crossing her arms, "For a mutant freak."

Suddenly, the screens did something else, and switched back to the video. "What's it doing now?" Kira asked.

"It's showing more of your Ranger history," Hayley answered.

"Nice spaceship," Ethan noted, eyeing the spaceship on the screen right before it crashed.

"**My friends and I are from, the year 3000." **When they heard the girl on the screen say that, Ethan paused it.

"Whoa, hold on!" he exclaimed. "Power Rangers that came from the future?"

"Hey, if they're down with time travel and everything, couldn't they take us back to the moment he was kidnapped?" Kira suggested.

"What, so we can watch it happen all over again?" Connor asked. Kira and Ethan both gave him looks, until it hit him, "Oh, so we can stop 'em; got it." He said.

"It's worth a shot," Kira said, reaching for the mouse, "Let's see if this tells us how to reach them."

Kira un-paused the video, and all five of them paid close attention to see if there was any way for them to contact the Time Rangers.

"_Rangers from the future, chased a mutant creature through time, but it took a modern-day hero, to finish the job. It took Eric a while to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power. But the reward of helping mankind."_

"That was sick," Ethan stated after seeing the Titanium Ranger morph, "But not helpful."

"Okay, so, what about all the other Rangers?" Connor asked, "I mean, there must be hundreds of them all over the place! Couldn't we team up, and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy, Connor," Andy said, "Most Rangers don't even have their powers anymore," she fingered her old morpher, "Some never even wanted them at all."

The five returned their attention to the video, showing three people who weren't a part of the Time Force Rangers. A fourth joined, and then it showed a Red Ranger.

"_Cole joined, and the Wildforce Rangers used the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Org, creatures determined to conquer earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf." _The video showed the group of Rangers, with their multiple Zords behind them, before Ethan paused it.

"And back in reality, we still have no way to find Dr. O." he said, leaning on his hands against the table.

"I know there's at least one more group of Rangers out there," Hayley said, making Andy freeze. "They had a guy named Cam, he was even more of a genius at this stuff then I am," she finished.

At the exact same time, Connor and Andy both said, "Try typing in Ninja Storm."

They looked at each other, eyes wide, as the two other Rangers looked between them. "How do you know that?" Andy asked eventually, her voice shaking.

"My brother went to this super-secret Ninja school. Everyone knows that three of their students got chosen to be Rangers." He explained, "How do you know?"

Andy narrowed her eyes, "Just watch, you'll find out."

Ethan looked at Connor, wide-eyed, "Your brother was a Power Ranger?"

"Nah; only just started this school year." Connor answered. "He's a total airhead; we're so different."

Kira and Andy both rolled their eyes, and Hayley soon spoke up, "Hey look, I found them!"

The video showed Cam, holding a box up to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. **"These, are your Power Morphers."**

"**Yeah, right." **Tori scoffed, while Dustin exclaimed that he was right about Power Rangers.

Then it went to Sensei, in his Guiney Pig form. Andy smiled. **"From this moment, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers."**

"_Three unlikely Ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air, and Water." _It then went to when Hunter and Blake first appeared as the evil Thunder Rangers; the same time that Andy got her powers. _"It was the Power of Thunder that gave them their greatest challenge, but a new friend arrived just in time." _The video changed to show Andy, in her Ninja Garb, ready to morph.

"**Winter Storm! Ranger Form! HA! Element Power; Winter!" **

"_Jason's sister Andrea joined the team as the White Winter Ranger, but even she couldn't fight the Thunder Rangers. But their greatest enemies, turned out to be their greatest ally's." _Andy smiled again, when the video showed Hunter, Blake, and Andy, before changing to Cam. _"When a monster stole the Ranger's energy, Andy was forced to use her purple power coin from Zordon to morph into the Purple Velociraptor Ranger, but she could only last so long. With earth at the brink of destruction another friend, Cam, went back in time to get the one power that could save them all; the power of the Green Samurai Ranger."_

The video showed the Green Ranger, Andy, morphed into the White Ranger, running over to him with her arm cradled to her chest. Then it changed to the final battle, a battle only fought a month before.

"_In their final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

**All seven Rangers charged him, exchanging punches and kicks, but Lothor managed to kick them away each time. Each time a Ranger went down, another took their place, until the three Wind Rangers charged him at the same time, grabbing him and trying to hold him down. He threw them off, but they went back at it, until he threw them off him again. Finally, he was able to get all three to the ground, struggling to get back up, as he landed right in front of the Abyss.**

**Eventually, the Wind Rangers got back up, and, with Andy joining them, stood in front of Lothor.**

**Lothor simply laughed, "I have your Ranger powers! You are at my mercy once and for all!"**

**Shane shook his head, "We won't let you win!"**

**"What can you do to me without your powers?" Lothor taunted.**

**The four Rangers in front of him narrowed their eyes, glaring at him. They were all thinking the same thing.**

**"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have powers!" Shane exclaimed, "Power of Air!"**

**"Power of Earth!" Dustin exclaimed.**

**"Power of Water!" Tori yelled.**

**Lastly, after watching her friends get into certain positions for their elements, Andy got into her own. "Power of Winter!" she exclaimed.**

**Together, the four Rangers thrust one arm out each, shouting, "Ninja Powers!" air started to swirl around Lothor, going faster and faster, and when the blast that Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Andy sent to him hit, Lothor was pushed back into the Abyss, all the while screaming.**

"Whoa, Ninja's are real! I knew it!" Ethan exclaimed. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, I'm one, aren't I?" she asked, annoyed.

Connor patted Ethan's back, "Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves. Check it out." He started pulling some punches and a kick, before turning to do a spin kick. His foot hit the equipment, causing a huge spark.

Everyone exclaimed, "Whoa!" and backed up, before looking up at the screen.

"Oh, please tell me that did not just happen!" Kira exclaimed.

"Okay one, that's not how you do it," Andy stated, "And two, I think we just lost our last chance at finding Tommy."

Everyone glared at Connor while Hayley tried to fix it, looking nervous. "Fix it?" he eventually asked.

"Got it!" Hayley exclaimed, and the screen went back to normal.

"We are so lucky you're a genius!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Even genius' need help sometimes; that little jolt must have done something to the hardwiring, 'cause I'm getting something!" Hayley said.

The video started again, now showing Tommy. _"With the return of Mesogog, it's been necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. If anything should happen to me, these three are charged with protecting the earth." _The video showed Connor, Ethan, and Kira, surprising the three Rangers.

"That's us!" Kira exclaimed.

"_You're in good hands."_

"He really trusts us," Connor noted.

"He does," Hayley agreed with a nod.

"We have to save him," Ethan said. "We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira finished right before the alarm went off, making the five look back at the screen.

"It worked!" Andy exclaimed.

"I've got a lock on an Invisa-portal!" Hayley finished.

"Time to go save a teacher!" Connor rubbed the palms of his hands together. The other two nodded in agreement.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Back in Black

_**dream lighting: Why would she take Hunter or Blake's color? I'll admit, I originally had her take Hunter's color but changed my mind.**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn: I'm glad you liked it=D**_

_**Neviegirl: Let's not forget that her coin is purple, and she will be a Ranger… Just not yet ;)**_

_**RHatch89: Thank you=D**_

_**XoxMountainGirlxoX: That is an awesome idea. Don't forget to take the poll!**_

_**brankel1: Of course they can! They're the Power Rangers!**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Here you go!**_

_**AsleepInDreams: Yay a new reviewer! Aw, thank you! I promise there will be some more Hunter/Andy scenes; this is only the fourth chapter, that's why there haven't been as many scenes with just the two of them as I had in Power of Winter. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Jamie: Another new reviewer! Yay! Anyway, is this soon enough for ya? =)**_

_**So, I think everyone should take my poll. XoxMountainGirlxoX had an awesome idea to have a story where it's the Mighty Morphin' seasons with Andy as a character to better explain her past. I'm really thinking about doing it, but I need you guys' feedback. So yeah. Enjoy the chapter and take my poll!**_

"I've got a lock on a portal!" Hayley exclaimed, smiling in victory.

"We're on it," Connor said, leading the other two Rangers to the middle of the room in order to morph.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" Hayley said, making the Rangers freeze in their tracks. They turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Andy asked, keeping her focus on the screen and not at the Rangers.

Hayley looked around at them, and, noticing their faces, smiled sheepishly. "I take that as a yes." Connor nodded.

"Never fear, we have just the thing for such an occasion," Andy smirked, typing a few things on the keyboard before Hayley could. One of the walls opened, revealing three, shining bikes.

"Aw, sweet!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes widening again.

"Amazing!" Kira added.

"Which one's mine?" Connor asked. Ethan and Kira both looked at him and even Andy raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm kidding!"

"You so weren't kidding!" Ethan exclaimed.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles," Hayley said, walking over to stand in front of the three teens.

"Not as cool as the Tsunami Cycles, but still pretty cool," Andy added, sitting on the seat of Kira's.

"They should get you to the programed coordinates in proximately 92.75 seconds." Hayley continued, seeming proud of herself.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your gems to access the hyper-drive, and then go through, straight to Mesogog's island fortress." At those words, Connor paled.

"You okay, Connor?" Andy asked worriedly.

"Did you just say 'island' fortress?" the Red Ranger asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yeah," Hayley answered, confused, "Why?"

"Well, um," Connor started, "Islands, they're uh, surrounded by water," he finished, blushing in embarrassment.

"Usually," Kelly said.

"No," Ethan realized, "You can't swim?!"

"I didn't say that!" Connor exclaimed to the laughing Blue Ranger.

"But it's true," Ethan stated, "You can't!"

"Dude, you live in California, and you're afraid of water?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Invisa-portal will take you directly to the island; you'll never even have to get wet," Hayley assured him.

Ethan laughed as Andy and Hayley went back to the computer, "You can't swim."

"Whatever, dude," Connor shook his head, "You guys ready?"

The other two agreed and the three quickly morphed, got on their new Raptor Cycles, and left the lab.

Andy sighed, watching the three as they raced to the coordinates. "Think they'll be okay?" she asked nervously.

Hayley looked at her, "I'm sure they'll be fine; I'm surprised you're not worried about Tommy."

"I've known the man sense I was seven, Hayley, I know he can take care of himself; it's the other three I'm worried about," she said, pushing some hair behind her ear.

Hayley put an arm around her shoulders, "I know you're worried, but they'll be okay; they'll find Tommy, and come back here with him," she comforted.

Andy sighed, "I know, Hayley, I just can't help but be worried. Do you know how many different teams I've been a part of, Ranger or not?" she asked, "They always win in the end, but I'm always still worried about them; it's instinct, I guess," Andy explained.

Hayley could only send her a sympathetic look. While watching the three, Andy eventually got up and left. Hayley watched her leave, confused, but her attention was brought back to the screen when the Rangers arrived at the Invisa-portal. Before they could go through, though, Elsa, Zeltrax, and a whole bunch of Tyrannodrones appeared, along with a new monster, white in color with large, purple spots placed around the large spike on his head.

As the Rangers fought, none of them noticed the arrow that flew through the air towards the monster, hitting it just perfectly as to wound it. No one paid any mind to the monster, and Elsa and Zeltrax teamed up on Connor. This time, everyone noticed the arrow that flew towards Elsa, although she managed to backflip out of it, causing the arrow to miss and land in the dirt behind her. Zeltrax ignored it and sent lightning bolts at Connor as he rode away, trying to avoid the lightning.

Another arrow was shot, this time at Zeltrax. It barely missed his hand, but was just enough to stop his attack on Connor and allow the Red Ranger to join back up with Kira and Ethan in order to go through the Invisa-portal before it could close.

Elsa and Zeltrax both screamed in frustration, and went back to Mesogog's evil lair with the monster and remaining Tyrannodrones. None of them noticed the figure standing just inside the safety of the trees; bow up with another arrow nocked and ready to be fired. As the villains disappeared, the figure lowered the bow, putting the arrow in the quiver on their back and strapping the bow over their shoulder.

"It's up to them, now," the figure murmured, before turning around and silently disappearing.

Back at the lab, Andy made her way back down the steps, joining Hayley at the computer.

"Where were you?" Hayley asked suspiciously.

"Had to use the bathroom," she shrugged. Hayley, not really believing the excuse, sighed and looked back at the screen.

"_Hayley, we're in!"_ Connor exclaimed once he, Kira, and Ethan got inside the lair.

"Good; I'll re-calibrate the bikes for your exit," Hayley said, typing on the keyboard.

"_Okay," _Connor replied.

"You have about five minutes," Hayley said.

With that said Hayley and Andy could only sit back and watch as the Rangers encountered Mesogog, and eventually got to Tommy. He was tied to a chair, the type that leaned back, and was metal. It didn't look very comfortable, that was for sure.

The Rangers managed to get Tommy off of the chair, closing the door so the evil guys couldn't get in.

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed, high-fiving Hayley.

"They still have to get out," Hayley reminded the young girl. Andy, embarrassed by her outburst, blushed and looked at the screen.

Suddenly, the door to the lair was forced open, and Mesogog, followed by Elsa, Zeltrax, the monster, and Tyrannodrones stalked inside. Tommy stood to the side as Connor, Ethan, and Kira morphed again. They fought Elsa, Zeltrax, and the monster, while Tommy took care of some of the Tyrannodrones. Mesogog eventually cornered the former Ranger, throwing him against a wall roughly. Andy winced.

The Rangers, finished with the other Tyrannodrones, rushed to stand behind Mesogog. Hayley and Andy could only watch as Tommy made them go to the Invisa-portal, which distracted Mesogog long enough for him to grab a rock. He kicked away a bunch of Tyrannodrones, and then Mesogog when he tried to get near to him, and jumped through the Invisa-portal. He landed right next to the Rangers in front of another Invisa-portal, all three Rangers already on their Raptor Cycles. They rode through the Invisa-portal as Mesogog and the others caught up, Tommy jumping through right behind them.

The Rangers came out first, riding a few yards away and then turning and stopping their bike. Tommy came through only a moment later, with the villains they had just escaped following through their own Invisa-portal.

The two watched as Zeltrax sent lightning at Tommy, but the former Ranger blocked it with the rock he was holding. It quickly caused an explosion, almost blinding everyone with the light it created. When it finally faded, they saw, to their horror, that Tommy was gone. The only thing that did remain was the broken pieces of the rock.

"Tommy!" Andy exclaimed, "Oh man, Kim is gonna kill me!"

"_Dr. Oliver!" _Ethan exclaimed, shooting one arm forward, but not moving.

Kira fell to her knees, _"No! This can't be happening!"_

"_Such negativity," _Elsa said smugly, _"Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible."_

"_Even the destruction of the great Tommy Oliver," _Zeltrax added.

"_I heard my name," _Suddenly, right in front of the Rangers, Tommy appeared, making Andy and Hayley both sigh in relief. _"You missed me, didn't you, Zeltrax?"_

"He's alive!" Andy exclaimed happily.

Then, the two women watched as Tommy showed off a black Dino Gem, before jamming it into a dino morpher on his wrist and morphing into the Black Dino Power Ranger.

"Oh, Zack and Adam are gonna love this," Andy giggled, taking her phone out and taking a picture of the computer screen, showing the Black Ranger. "Already stole Rocky and Jason's color," she added, sending the picture to her two favorite Black Rangers, mainly because one, she'd grown up around; the other had helped train her and allowed her to stay with him when her brother was on his honeymoon. After sending the picture, she deleted it from her phone, and waited for the response while watching the four Rangers fight against Tyrannodrones, the monster, Zeltrax, and Elsa.

Eventually, the Tyrannodrones were all defeated, leaving Tommy to fight against Zeltrax, Connor to fight against Elsa, and the other two Rangers against the monster. The monster looked like a giant chicken, complete with the wings, although it couldn't fly at all. The monster did, however, become invisible, confusing the Blue and Yellow Rangers. They pulled out their blasters, looking for the monster, only for it to appear behind them. Both Rangers turned around to face it, firing at it. That didn't deter it, though, as it knocked them down. Elsa disappeared then, allowing Connor to help his friends while Tommy continued his fight with Zeltrax. The three ended up putting their weapons together, creating the Z-Rex Blaster, and fired, hitting the monster and causing it to explode on impact.

At the same time, Tommy kicked Zeltrax away from him, and the Motodrone/Zurgane creature disappeared into an Invisa-portal. The monster was quickly grown to be the size of a sky-scrapper, and the Rangers needed their Zords, now.

"_Hayley, Andy?" _Tommy asked, raising his morpher to his lips.

"Welcome back," Hayley said.

"I hope you know Zack and Adam aren't gonna be happy you stole their color," Andy said. For the moment, Tommy ignored her.

"We've got a little homecoming present for you," Hayley said, "Found it at the edge of the forest."

"Meet the Brachial Zord; retrieving the black gem must have awakened it," Andy said, pulling her phone out as it vibrated.

The Rangers stared in awe when they saw the large, black, Zord. Hayley interrupted the aweing, adding, "Just wait until you see inside; I'm pretty sure you can handle it from here."

Sure enough, Connor, Kira, and Ethan's Zords were all in the Brachial Zord, and they quickly created the Thundersaurus Megazord. They quickly defeated the monster, with the help of a new Zord, the Cephalozord.

With the monster of the day defeated, the Rangers met up at Hayley's Cyberspace, the place currently closed.

"What a day," Ethan smiled, "New bikes, new Zords."

"And a new Ranger," Connor stated, "Well, not so new." Tommy and Andy both laughed.

"Dr. O, are you gonna ever tell us why you had that morpher ready?" Kira asked.

"Shortly after you guys became Rangers, I got a reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem, not the purple one, so I had Hayley build another morpher, just in case," he explained, holding up his wrist to show the silver band with a black gem in the middle.

"And the day of my gig?" Kira prompted.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate."

"And then you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Connor said, "Man."

Tommy smiled and stood up, "But it all turned out okay," he said, "Well, I better get going."

"Going?" Hayley asked, "Where are you going?"

"Well, first I need to get Kim and Jordan from Blue Bay Harbor; thanks for getting them out of here while Mesogog had me, Andy," he said, nodding to the former White Ranger.

She nodded back, "No problem; by the way, teaching alone wasn't fun, don't make me do again without you there," she said. "Also, Adam and Zack aren't happy that you stole their color."

He laughed. "Alright, I won't," he promised, "I'll deal with them, later. And after getting my wife and daughter, I need to go shopping; I checked my closet the other day, and there's a serious shortage of black in there." The others laughed and Tommy walked out, "See ya."

Andy stood up shortly after, "I'd better get going, too," she said, stretching out her arms over her head, "Shadow needs to be taken for a walk."

With that, the former White Ranger left, climbing into her car and driving back to her apartment. When she got there, she parked and jogged inside, laughed when the puppy she had adopted only a few weeks ago jumped around her feet. "Hey, baby," she cooed, writing a quick note to tell Hunter she was walking their dog and clipping him to a retractable leash. She grabbed a tennis ball, water bottle and small bowl and set out, Shadow walking ahead of her happily.

Andy followed a trail through the woods behind the apartment complex, coming out to a small beach, seemingly privet. She smiled and showed the puppy the ball in her hand.

"Want the ball, Shadow?" she cooed, allowing the puppy to sniff the ball before she threw it a short ways away. Shadow retrieved it, dropping it at Andy's feet and wagging his tail as he waited for her to throw it again. This pattern was repeated a few times, until Andy decided that he had gotten enough exercise out of it and filled the bowl with some water, taking a swig out of it herself while Shadow lapped up the liquid.

She smiled, and soon was heading back up the trail, although something made her want to turn around and go back. It was like whatever it was, was calling out to her, begging her to turn back and find the object that was calling out to her. When the apartment complex came into view, she shook her head; it was probably just her imagination, she reasoned, hurrying inside.

She unclipped Shadow when the door was shut and filled his water bowl, throwing away the note to Hunter, before going into the bathroom and looking into the mirror.

"It was just your imagination, Andrea, that was it," she murmured to herself, looking at her reflection. Her face didn't show any reassurance, though, and she sighed, turning on the faucet. Not even splashing water on her face could get rid of the feeling that she had to go back. "Just ignore it, Andrea, it's not important," she said to herself, drying her face off with a towel. "Maybe I just need a shower," she reasoned, closing and locking the bathroom door in case Hunter came home and stripping down. After a nice, long, hot shower, Andy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her. That feeling was still there, and it annoyed her to no end.

After getting dressed and pulling her wet hair into a ponytail, Andy sighed in defeat. The feeling was too strong and she just had to go. Grabbing her jacket, keys, and phone, Andy wrote a note, left the apartment and once again followed the trail through the forest to the beach she had found. When she got there, that feeling stronger than before, she followed it to a small cave. Looking around, she sighed and walked in, keeping one hand on the wall of the cave so she wouldn't get lost or something. She took her phone out for some light, noticing that she currently didn't have a signal, and used the screen to light her path slightly. Water from the ocean flowed in, in a small stream, and eventually, it came to small pool. A hole at the top of the cave allowed for a small amount of light from the sun to come in, allowing Andy to see to the bottom of the pool.

There was nothing in the pool, except for a rock close to the bottom. It shone purple, and seemed to be calling out to Andy. She quickly realized what it was.

"The Purple Dino Gem!" she exclaimed, kneeling at the edge of the pool. "It must have fallen out of Tommy's car when he was going over that bridge, and the current brought it here! I have to get it!" She now had a signal on her phone but that didn't even cross her mind. Setting her phone, keys, old morpher, and communicator on a rock far enough away that it wouldn't get wet, Andy stripped to her bra and underwear and set her clothes on top of her other stuff.

Andy slowly stepped into the shallow pool, realizing quickly that it wasn't as shallow as she thought. The former White Ranger swam to the middle of the pool, where she was treading water, and looked underneath her to find the gem. Once she spotted it, Andy took a deep breath and dove under, forcing her eyes to stay open when she was under. It stung at first but she was quickly able to ignore it, reaching down to grab the stone.

Andy pulled at the gem, but it didn't budge. She kept tugging at it, but the gem was lodged firmly at the bottom of the pool. Eventually, the need for air forced Andy to go back up for air. She grabbed the side of the pool, gasping for breath.

"Alright, not as easy as I thought it would be," she gasped, pushing her bangs out of her face. Then her eyes landed on her phone; she smiled. Grabbing it, she flipped it open and pressed the number that would dial Hunter.

"_Hello?"_ Hunter answered.

"Hey Hunter, wanna come help me out?" she asked, knowing he would probably help her no matter what.

"_Um, yeah, sure,"_ he answered, _"Where are you?"_

"Just follow the path behind the apartment complex until you hit a small beach. There, you'll find a cave. Go in and just walk forward until you find me. But do me a favor, and bring a hammer, a water-proof flashlight and a towel," she said, not bothering to explain why she needed these items, "Hurry."

Before Hunter could reply, the phone slipped out of Andy's grasp, her hands still wet from the first dive.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, watching her cell phone sink to the bottom of the pool. She sighed as it hit the bottom, knowing that now, Hunter would probably be extremely worried sense the line had just gone dead on him. "Oh, man; gotta get it!" she murmured, irritated.

At this point, she had two choices. One, she could go and get her phone, or two, wait for Hunter. She shrugged; she had nothing else to do. So, she took a deep breath and dove down, forgetting to see if she could see it. Coming up empty handed, Andy took another deep breath and dove back down, only to come up empty handed, once again. It was beginning to get dark, and in the cave, it was almost completely pitch black. It was also starting to get cold. Yeah, she was a ninja with control over both of the winter elements, but water wasn't one of them, and goose bumps started rising on her arms and legs.

Ten minutes later, and Hunter hurried into the cave, the items Andy had asked for stuffed into a backpack he had over his shoulder.

"Andy!" he called, not seeing his girlfriend in the cave. "Andy!" He then spotted the pool in the middle of the cave, with Andy's clothes sitting nearby. Hunter tipped his head to the side in confusion, before shining the flashlight in his hands at the pool. Right as he did, Andy came up for air, surprising the blonde enough to jump back with a yelp.

"Hunter! It's you!" Andy exclaimed in surprise, not expecting him to have gotten there that fast. She quickly swam over to the edge, allowing her boyfriend to see who it was.

"Andy, what are you doing in there?!" Hunter exclaimed, his eyes wide in surprise. "Get out of there!"

"I found the gem!"

Hunter paused, "What?"

"The Purple Dino Gem that Tommy lost a few months ago?" she elaborated, "I found it! It's at the bottom of this pool, but it's lodged between some rocks, I can't get it."

Hunter blinked, "Okay, and how exactly did you find it?" he asked.

"I'll explain in a minute, can I have the flashlight?" Andy asked. Hunter hesitantly complied, handing over the flashlight. With a deep breath, Andy dove back under the surface of the water. Using the flashlight, she quickly found her cell phone and went back up with it.

"Why was your phone down there?" Hunter asked once she surfaced, placing her destroyed cell phone on the rock beside him.

"I called you after the first time I tried to get the gem, and it slipped out of my hands sense they were still wet," she explained, "I'll go to Radio Shack or something tomorrow after school and get a new one," she shrugged. "Can I have that hammer? I need to pry out the gem from the rocks."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows, "Why can't you wait to do that in the morning?" he asked, finally looking at her close enough to see something that he had thought was impossible for a Winter Ninja to get, goose bumps. "You're freezing!"

Andy shook her head, "I can't risk someone else finding it, or even worse, Mesogog and his goons. If they find it, then they'll use it for evil. I have to get it, now, before they find it," she explained.

While looking unsure, Hunter nodded his understanding, and gave his girlfriend the hammer. "Just be careful down there, babe. Shine the flashlight up if you need help," he said.

"I'll be careful," Andy promised, leaning up to capture Hunter's lips with her own. When she pulled away, she sent him a reassuring smile and took a deep breath before diving to the bottom of the pool. Once there, she stuck the bottom of the flashlight into her mouth to light what she was doing before hitting the area right above the gem with the hammer. She was careful not to hit the gem itself, not wanting to accidently shatter it, and soon had to go back up for air. Once she had taken a nice, deep breath, she dove down again and continued hitting the rock around the gem as hard as one could below water.

Before long, the gem finally detached and fell from the side of the pool, causing Andy to smile. She went back up for air, swimming over to the edge of the pool to drop off the hammer.

"Did you get the gem?" Hunter asked while Andy caught her breath, pushing her wet bangs out of her face.

She nodded, "It's no longer wedged between some rocks, I just need to go down and get it," she said before taking a deep breath and going down to get it. Gem in hand, Andy kicked off the bottom of the pool, hard, shooting upward. A sudden pain in her leg erupted when a rock jutting out from one side of pool scratched her. She had seen it earlier, and was doing a good job avoiding it, but hadn't realized she was so close to it.

Andy broke the surface, quickly making her way to the side of the pool where Hunter had a towel waiting for her. Putting her hands on the side of the pool, she pulled herself out and Hunter immediately wrapped the fluffy towel around her.

"You got the gem?" Hunter asked, not noticing the cut on Andy's leg.

She only nodded. Finally, the Purple Dino Gem was found.

_**So, I have to explain the ending. Well, by the time the episode itself was over, it was only twelve pages; to short! Now, it's sixteen pages. Still a little shorter than I want, but I can't think of anything else to add. So yeah. Hope you all liked it! =)**_


	5. Diva in Distress

_**Hey, guys; I'm so, so, so sorry this took so long to get out! I've been really busy with school, work, and all of that, and doing my other stories; You guys voted yes, so I'm going to do a story based off of Mighty Morphin' with Andy as a character, although I'm going to wait to do that until I finish my Jacob Black story, which only has a few more chapters. Now, thanks to the following for commenting on chapter four:**_

_**jessfairy88: here you go! Sorry this took so long!**_

_**dream lighting: you'll have to wait and see!**_

_**Guest: thank you!**_

_**NightmareOnElmStreetFan: here you go, another chapter!**_

_**XoxMountainGirlxoX: to be honest… I'm wondering, too. Lol, kinda making this up as I go.**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: yeah, I was gonna wait until later on originally, but decided to go ahead and let her find the gem. You'll still have to wait for her to be a Ranger, though.**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn.: I didn't want to follow the normal way of them getting a gem, so I decided to do something completely different.**_

_**Jess8199: here you go!**_

_**Obsidian The Ghost Faced: aw, thank you!**_

_**AsleepInDreams: I'm doing fine! And yes, I answered you! Haha, no, Hunter is not going to be the new Ranger. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**_

_**brankel1: yep, they found the gem! Earlier than I was originally going to have, but they got it!**_

_**mysticrangerbluemaddi24: Here you go! Sorry it took so long!**_

_**ZyrianPurple36: Thank you! And don't worry; they'll find out soon enough ;)**_

_**Okay that was the comments; lot more than usual, thank you! I'm two away from 50 comments, and this is only the fifth chapter! Thank you so much! Once again, I'm sorry about the ridiculous wait, and here's the chapter!**_

Connor and Ethan both sat at a table at Hayley's Cyberspace, Trent sitting nearby drawing, Tommy was sitting at the bar, and Andy was behind it. Kira was on stage singing, although no one was really paying attention to her.

Every few seconds, Trent would look up at Kira and smile, one of the only ones who was really paying attention to the Yellow Ranger. The Rangers, Hayley, and Andy were the only other ones really listening to her, and although Kira was aware of no one listening to her, she continued her performance with a smile on her face. While she played, Andy thought about the purple gem stone. She had yet to tell Tommy about it, and currently had it in her possession, unsure of what to do with it. Andy knew she had to tell Tommy about it, but, as she was in college for science, she wanted to study it a little bit first, something she had been un-able to do so far. The song ending brought her out of her thoughts, and she, along with the other Rangers, Trent, and a few other people clapped.

"That was good," the former White Ranger said as Kira walked over to them.

"Yeah; is it something new?" Connor added.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, "I'm still working on the hook, but I think it's good."

"I'm telling you, Kira, if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you have a real musical career ahead of you," Ethan said, smiling at his friend.

"It's hard to have a musical career when no one even listens to you," Kira replied as Trent approached the group, balancing a trey with some drinks on it on one hand with a sketch pad tucked under his arm.

Trent smiled, having heard the last sentence, and said, "Well, I was listening, and I think you rock." Kira blushed at the praise as Trent set some drinks down in front of her, Connor, and Ethan. Andy, who had clocked out when Trent clocked in, sat next to Kira and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Kira, and I know a girl who could help you; right, Tommy?"

Tommy nodded in agreement, "I bet Tanya would love to help you, although she's kind of busy with Noah and Sarah at the moment."

Sarah was Tanya and Adam's two-year-old daughter, and Noah was their new-born son.

Kira smiled gratefully at Andy before allowing her eyes to travel to the sketchpad under Trent's arm. "What are you drawing?" she reached for it, but Trent backed away.

"Nope, not until it's done," he smiled, putting it under his other arm and further out of her reach.

"Alright," Kira grinned.

As Trent walked away, Tommy said, "No one appreciates good music, anymore; all you hear on the radio now is that pop garbage."

"Yeah, like, what's-her-name, uh, Kylee Styles!" Hayley added.

"Thank God Zack's radio station is country," Andy said, "Although I would never say no to some Maroon 5."

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music!" Connor defended, which made everyone look at him and raise their eyebrows. Tommy scowled, looking away.

"In Connor speak, that means he thinks she's fine," Ethan said, which made the others laugh.

"I do not!" Connor replied. Ethan nodded at him, eyebrows raised, "Okay yeah, I do, but that has nothing to do with it!"

Kira rolled her eyes and said, "You know, she used to be a really good song writer; she was really sweet, too; now she's all about image," she said sadly.

"You say that like you were friends." Ethan scoffed.

"We used to be," Kira said. Everyone except Andy scoffed, not believing her. "What? It's true! We were in a band together! And then she got discovered by this huge agent and now she's this big pop diva."

"You really expect us to believe that?" Connor asked.

"Believe what you want; it's true," Kira said, rolling her eyes.

"Connor, you shouldn't think she's lying, I know some people in high places; Zack Taylor, the radio host, Gold Medalist Kimberly Hart, singer Tanya Sloan, I grew up with them; well, not so much Tanya, but I did know her, and her husband trained me in karate," Andy defended Kira, putting an arm around her shoulders. "And plus, Tommy is married to, and has a daughter with, Kimberly Hart."

Connor and Ethan both raised their eyebrows at Tommy, who shrugged and said, "Whatever they both think, I believe you, Kira."

Ethan, who was on his laptop, clicked on a website link, and looked at the dates displayed on the page. "Well, Kira, here's your chance to prove it; according to her fan site, she's gonna be in town promoting her new CD."

"Oh, we are so there!" Connor exclaimed, "And sense you two are so tight, maybe you can hook me up," Connor said, a slight smirk on his face. Ethan rolled his eyes.

Right then, a man, who Tommy recognized, walked into the Cyberspace. Trent noticed the man, too, and smiled, waving at the man. "Hey!"

"Tommy?" Hayley asked as the Black Ranger stared at the man.

"Uh, Tommy? Dude, earth to Dr. Oliver," Andy said, smiling slightly as she waved her hand in front of her mentor's face.

"Who is that?" Ethan asked, only to get a shrug from everyone else.

"No idea, man; I thought I knew everyone that Tommy knows." Andy answered.

"Anton Mercer," Tommy said, finally getting up and approaching the man as he smoothed his tie against his suit. "I can't believe it."

Tommy held up his hand and Anton shook it, "Tommy Oliver! What a surprise!"

"You know my dad?" Trent asked, looking confused.

Now it was Tommy's turn to look confused, "Dad? But your last name is-"

Anton cut him off, "Fernandez; it's a long and complicated story, Tommy, but more importantly, how are you?"

Andy joined them, then, as Tommy answered, and led Trent back to their friends claiming that Kira had a question for him. "I'm fine, my wife just had a baby a few months ago, but I don't understand, I thought you were dead; the island was destroyed!"

Anton answered in a monotone, "I was lucky; looks like we both were," and before long, he left, leaving the Black Ranger more than confused.

Back at the table, Trent was just walking away after answering Kira's question (a ridiculous, on-the-spot question about art), and the Rangers were figuring out when they would go to the mall the next day to see Kylee.

"Hey Andy, you gonna join us?" Ethan asked, a grin on his face. He seemed excited, for good reason; he was meeting a celebrity!

The former White Ranger shook her head, "Sorry, I have to use the lab to look at something I found last week," she said, an apologetic smile on her face, "Tommy promised me that I could use it tomorrow. Besides; I'm more into Country music than Kylee Styles."

"Well, your loss," Connor said, shrugging.

Andy rolled her eyes and left, going back to the apartment, so she could watch Hunter train Shadow.

The next day, Andy sat in the lab under Tommy's house, at a microscope. She had a small cup of water next to it, and a slide next to that. Carefully, she dripped a small drop of water onto the slide and carefully placed it onto the microscope table, turning the small light on and peering into it. She adjusted it so, and gasped at what she saw.

In the water droplet, there were absolutely no organisms. No bacteria, no plankton, nothing.

"But… that's impossible!" she exclaimed quietly to herself. She had gotten the sample of water from the pool where she had found the gemstone, which was fed from the ocean itself. There should have been some type of bacteria or plankton or something, information she got from her college courses for Marine Biology. Having absolutely nothing in the water was impossible, even for filtered water; there was still something in it. "What could have caused this?"

Taking a notebook from her bag at her feet, she flipped it open and grabbed a pen, writing her findings on the first clean sheet she flipped to.

"Maybe the gem purified the water, or something," she murmured to herself. Then she nodded, "Yeah, the gem purified it. I was worried over nothing." With that, Andy cleaned up and shouldered her bag, leaving the lab and the house right before the alarms went off. So, not even aware that there was trouble, Andy climbed into her jeep and drove to the mall, intent on meeting up with her friends.

O.O

"A donkey that can take the youth out of people?" Andy questioned, sitting on the rolly-chair in the lab. When she had met up with the others at the mall, she found Kylee Styles, looking older than she should have, being led away by Kira. Andy had arrived too late to help Connor and Ethan fight off the monster, and instead went with them back to the lab. She grimaced, "That is wrong, on many levels."

"You're telling me," Ethan responded, his arms crossed over his chest. Connor was leaning against a wall next to him, his arms also crossed. Tommy stood next to Andy.

"Mesogog's probably figured out how to harness youth into energy; either way, we need to figure out how to defeat the Donkeyvac, and fast," Tommy said, before realizing that they were missing someone, "Hey, where's Kira?"

"She took Kylee back to Cyberspace; I think she's having a meltdown," Connor said, "She's all old and shriveled up. I gotta admit; it was brutal."

Tommy rolled his eyes as the alarm sounded, "We'll talk about respecting your elders later, right now, we got something to do," he said.

Connor and Ethan both nodded and got into position next to Tommy. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"

Once they were morphed, the Rangers left, leaving Andy in the lab.

O.O

A figure dressed in nothing but black watched as the three Rangers fought against the Donkeyvac monster. The figure hid in the shadows of a building, a bow in its hand and a quiver with five arrows in it strapped to its back.

The shape of the figure allowed anyone who could actually see it to tell it was a girl; but no one could see her, and therefore, no one knew she was there. As she watched the fight, she tightened her grip on her bow; the weight of the arrows on her back seemed to get heavier the longer she watched; they were losing, badly. They needed help, at least until the Yellow Ranger got there. So, raising her arm up, the figure took an arrow out of the quiver, nocked it, and aimed. At the right moment, she released and the arrow flew through the air to the unsuspecting monster. It hit, throwing the monster back into a wall. It was dazed, which allowed the three rangers to look around.

Connor whirled around, his eyes searching for the source of the arrow under his helmet. "Where did that arrow come from?" he questioned, but he didn't see anything that could have shot off that arrow. The figure sighed, stepped back, and let the shadows engulf her, hiding her from ever being discovered. The rangers couldn't search for the archer who had saved them for long, though, because Kira arrived then, and morphed, helping Connor and Ethan when Zeltrax distracted Tommy. With Kira there, they were able to defeat monster in little form, which prompted Mesogog to make it bigger.

Using the Zords, the Rangers were able to defeat the monster for good, and everyone who had their youth sucked out them returned to normal. The Rangers cheered as the monster was finally destroyed, and, Andy, who was in the lab, smiled in relief.

O.O

"Hey, that's me!" Kira exclaimed, sitting at the counter. After the fight, the Rangers and Andy met up at Cyberspace again. Kira was holding a picture frame in her hands, which had a picture of a cartoon version of her in it, dressed as a superhero. "Where did you get that?" she asked Hayley, who was the one who had given Kira the photo.

"Where do you think?" Hayley questioned, turning as Trent walked past the two. She took the picture, and watched Kira go over to the boy in white.

"That's what you were drawing?" Kira asked, jutting her thumb out behind her.

A blush colored Trent's face and he smiled, "Yeah; I wouldn't let Hayley put it up, but you know how insistent she can be," he explained.

"No, it's great," Kira assured, blushing as well, "But, how come you drew me as a superhero?"

Trent thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "Because you're brave; getting on stage, singing from your heart, not conforming to some image." He explained. Then he shrugged again, "Besides, superheroes are all I know how to draw."

"Thanks; it's really sweet," Kira said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Blushing an even brighter red, Kira walked passed Trent, guitar in hand, and towards the stage. Trent stood frozen for a few moments, a surprised look on his face, before it changed to a goofy smile. Andy, who was standing behind the bar and had seen the whole thing, chuckled.

Trent turned when he heard her, his blush, if possible, darkening. "What?" the goofy smile didn't leave his face.

Andy shook her head, "Nothing; but you need to ask her out, it's obvious she likes you, and it's obvious you like her."

Trent didn't try to deny his feelings for the Yellow Ranger, and instead asked, "Am I really taking advice from my teacher?"

Andy smiled and shook her head again, "I'm not your teacher, Trent; I'm a student teacher, and won't actually be teaching you anything until second semester. Even then, Tommy will be in the room to observe me," she smirked, "There's a difference." Clocking out, she took of her apron and ducked under the counter just as Hunter walked into the restaurant, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Trent watched his co-worker and teacher as she walked over to the tall blonde and kissed him in greeting, before turning to face Kira, who was on stage.

Kira began to sing, and this time, everyone was listening to her. Half-way into the song, Kylee got up and joined her, and the two friends sang together again, something they hadn't done in years. When the song was over, everyone clapped for the two, and Kira and Kylee hugged, both happy to have their friend back.

O.O

"So, did you tell Tommy you found the gem, yet?" Hunter asked as he and Andy walked back to their apartment, hand-in-hand. He wore a crimson button-up shirt and jeans while Andy had on a purple plaid shirt and a black skirt. He had noticed that she was getting girly-er, even wearing a little make-up daily, something he had only ever seen her wear on their dates. Now she wore it every day, like it was a normal thing. This was much different from the tomboy he had first met in Blue Bay Harbor, but Hunter wasn't complaining; he liked it.

Andy shook her head no at the question, "No, not yet; I'm not really sure how to tell him, to be honest," she confessed.

Hunter's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "How do you not know how to tell him?" he asked, "Wouldn't 'hey Tommy, guess what! I found the Purple Dino Gem!' work?"

Andy laughed and shook her head, "He's gonna wonder why I didn't tell him right away; better to find a day where he's really happy and build up to it. If I'm lucky, they won't even need a purple ranger and I can just keep the gem until Mesogog's defeated."

Hunter chuckled and let go of her hand, only to reach over and wrap his arm around her waist, "In this business, I doubt it won't be needed. Either way, I'm gonna suggest that you tell Tommy about it soon," he said. "Did you find anything in the water?"

"That's the strange thing; there was nothing in it, no plankton, no bacteria, nothing. And that pool was fed directly from the ocean, so it should have had something in it. I think it might be because the gem was in there for so long, but I'm not sure," she said. "I need to run a test or two on the gem, but Tommy is gonna get suspicious if I keep asking to use his lab."

Hunter thought about it for a moment, and shrugged, holding her closer to him, "Well, whatever you decide to do, know that I'm behind you one hundred percent." He said.

"Aw, Hunter, thank you," Andy cooed as they reached the apartment complex.

"No problem," Hunter responded, unwrapping his arm from his girlfriend to unlock their door. Once it was unlocked, he opened the door and allowed Andy to go in first, closing the door before Shadow could run out. The black Labrador had grown sense Andy found him, not fully grown, but still a noticeable growth. Shadow jumped up to slather the young couple with wet, slobbery dog kisses and both laughed.

"Down, boy," Andy laughed, pushing the dog down and petting his head. Shadow's tail was wagging a mile a minute and he lay down as Andy petted him, flipping over so she could pet his stomach. "Yeah, good boy," she cooed, giving his stomach one last pat before standing up. Hunter was leaning against the closed door, a smile on his face. "Now, where were we?"

Hunter smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him. "You tell me," he replied coyly, before pressing his lips to hers. She kissed back happily, and this continued for a good few minutes, until Shadow barked at the couple. They parted, laughing, and Hunter looked at the dog, "Come on Shadow, help me out, here!" he exclaimed playfully.

Shadow only tipped his head to the side. Both ex-Rangers laughed and kissed one more time before Andy pulled away and picked up a dog toy that was lying on the ground nearby and started playing with the puppy. Hunter sat down on a chair and watched with a content smile on his face.

_**Yeah, I know, it's short and no-where near makes up for being gone for so long, but I've run out of ideas! Come on guys, give a girl some help here! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take nearly as long to get out, but I never know with school and work and stuff. Don't forget to comment! =)**_


	6. Game On

_**Hi, everyone; I'm SO sorry I didn't get this out earlier! I've been really busy and such, but I'm currently on Spring Break; I'd been hoping to get a chapter out last week, but, as we all know, writer's block sucks. Big time. That and I found out I'm an idiot, when, while trying to open a can at work (Note, I work at a fast food joint) I cut my right hand (my dominant hand) on the lid, effectively stopping me from being able to write for a few days. That was a my bad, on my part, and we all learned that I'm an idiot. Now, to thank the many people who commented on the last chapter. Did you guys know that, at only five chapters, I'm at 64 comments? That's more than ten comments per chapter. Thank you guys so much!**_

_**Jessfairy88: thank you!**_

_**RHatch89: ha, thanks!**_

_**mysticrangerbluemaddi24: oh, don't worry; I'll do something about that eventually.**_

_**Purple Physco Ranger 8199: I don't know if Tommy is going to find out yet, but don't worry, there will always be an Andy-Hunter scene SOMEWHERE in the chapter.**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: this is later than probably either of us wanted, but here you go!**_

_**HunterBradley: to be honest, I haven't seen any of Megaforce, and had no idea that a character's name on that show was Noah. I have a destiny in mind for my Noah, don't worry ;)**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn: don't worry; the gem will forever be good.**_

_**brankel1: thank you and Tommy will find out soon enough.**_

_**TheDeadlyJeux: thank you, and I'm trying to add an Andy-Hunter scene somewhere in every chapter, so don't worry; and thanks for thinking they're cute. That's what I was aiming for.**_

_**twirlgirl4life1: ha, thanks, and don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!**_

_**Obsidian The Ghost Faced: thank you! And I hope you're ready for a little gaming, then ;)**_

_**xXHappyLemonXx: thank you for living it, and the answer is… you're gonna have to wait and see ;)**_

_**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker: hahaha oh my goodness, your comment made me laugh. Um, I don't know yet, the gem might not even be for her. You're gonna have to wait and see.**_

_**Also, thanks to XoxMountainGirlxoX for giving me the idea of this chapter. You rock, girl! =) Okay, now on to the story!**_

**Mesogog's Fortress**

"How could you let the Rangers win?!" Mesogog demanded, angrily stalking back and forth in front of Elsa and Zeltrax.

"A mysterious arrow hit Donkeyvac and helped the Rangers to win," Elsa explained, avoiding eye-contact with her master. "If we found the archer, then we would keep the Rangers from winning."

Mesogog growled, "The archer is the least of my problems! It was only one arrow; Donkeyvac should have been able to defeat the Rangers! It's that girl, who helps the Rangers, that's the problem!" Mesogog was mad, not only that he had lost, but that the purple gem was no longer where Elsa had hidden it.

"That girl is the little sister of the original Red Ranger, and she was the White Ranger on the team that defeated Lothor. She could be a powerful asset, master," Elsa said.

Mesogog would have frowned if he could; how did he not think of that idea himself? Shaking his head, Mesogog said, "Turn her into a monster, she should be able to destroy the Rangers once and for all."

Elsa and Zeltrax both nodded, "Yes, master."

Mesogog smirked, "Get to it, and do not fail me this time!"

**Pool**

Andy sighed as she worked by the pool she found the gem in, being careful to not get any water on her laptop. Billy had given her the device when she first went into Marine Biology, he had made it especially for her, and it allowed her to connect a microscope to it. Her leg dangled in the water, as she sat at the edge of the pool. Taking a sip from the water bottle next to her, she focused the sample of ocean water on the microscope and looked at the screen of her laptop.

Sure enough, there were little creatures, plankton, and bacteria swimming around in the sample. Next, she cleaned off her slide and put a drop of water from the sample from the stream that connected the ocean to the pool onto the slide and focused it. It had the same result as the ocean water. Andy wrote her findings in her notebook and then cleaned the slide off before dipping it into the pool next to her. She set it on the microscope, focused it, and once again saw that there was nothing in the sample. Andy frowned.

"How is this even possible?" she asked herself.

"How's what possible?" a voice behind her asked.

Andy looked over her shoulder, tense, but she relaxed when she saw it was Hunter.

"Oh, Hunter, it's you," she sighed, turning back to the laptop, "There's nothing in the water, but that just isn't possible," she shook her head. She lightly kicked her leg that was in the pool, not bothering to realize that it was the leg she had scratched only a few days before. "I think the effects of the gem being in the water purified it or something."

Hunter sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Well, I don't know much about science, but the gems are pretty powerful; it wouldn't surprise me if the water got purified from the gem; I mean, we don't know how long it was in the water for."

Andy nodded, "True," she leaned back into Hunter's embrace, feeling comforted by his warm body. "I just wish I knew if the gem was doing this or not."

Rubbing her arm soothingly, Hunter kissed her neck, his way of saying it would be okay, and that she'd figure it out soon. Neither of them realized that, right outside the cave, Elsa was pouring some type of potion into the stream that led into the cave, or that, due to the open cut on her leg that the potion was getting into Andy's body. What neither of them knew was that it wasn't going to be okay, not at all. And the only sign of this was the pain that Andy was beginning to feel in her leg that was dangling in the water.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Trent smiled as he walked around the bar, a few dirty glasses balanced on the tray on his hand. He approached Hayley to put the glasses into the sink, and she took them.

"Hey! Got a big one for you!" Hayley sarcastically said, placing a single bottle of juice in the middle of another tray. "Be very careful."

"I'll send for backup if things get ugly," Trent joked, smiling good-naturedly at his boss. He started to back away, only for Hayley to take the bottle back.

"Not so fast," she placed it on a different tray, which was filled with drinks.

"Aw!" Trent exclaimed, carefully taking the tray with both hands. He went to the game room, where Ethan was playing on his laptop.

"Just give me the code, you freakezoid wizard!" Ethan exclaimed as Trent placed a smoothie on the table next to him. Trent started to go behind Ethan to get to a table next to his when Ethan suddenly stood up, bumping into Trent and sending him flying. The drinks all dropped off of Trent's tray, spilling onto the ground and on Trent.

"Oh, sorry; I guess I got a little distracted," Trent apologized as Ethan pulled him up. "Oh, by the way, it's a game; it can't hear you!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and sat back down as Hayley reached him. "Is everything okay, Ethan?" she asked, looking annoyed. Ethan ignored her, too involved in his game. "Ethan?" Hayley asked again. When he kept ignoring her, Hayley poked him in the shoulder.

Ethan jumped, looking over his shoulder to see Hayley causing him to relax. He turned back to his game, making Hayley sigh in annoyance.

"Wizard Wood," she scoffed.

"The first gamer to concur the entire magical world and crack the secret code wins the right to test the next game of the series," Ethan explained, looking up for a second to look at Hayley. "How crazy is that?" he looked back at the game.

"Yeah; I read about it, and, well, if anyone can do it," the red-head rolled her eyes.

"I'm on the last level!" Ethan exclaimed. "But I just can't get the code out of Beldorf, the Wizard of Godard. The dude's a serious punk."

"I get the point," Hayley stated, "Just, keep at it, I guess," she patted his shoulder and turned to leave. What she found, however, surprised her. "Andy? Are you okay?" she asked, spotting the black-haired girl sitting at the bar. She was wrapping some gauze around her leg, hiding the infected cut on her leg.

Andy looked up when she heard Hayley's voice and smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, I'm fine; a cut on my leg got infected somehow, but I'm okay," she explained, tying off the gauze and throwing away the rest. "It'll heal," the ex-Ranger added.

Hayley looked at her, sympathetic, "Can you still work?" she asked.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

Hayley laughed, "Alright, get behind the bar, I don't you walking around too much with an infected leg; does Hunter know?"

Andy shook her head, "I don't want to worry him; he's worried enough about me with the whole Ranger thing, even if I'm not one," she said the last part quietly, so only she and Hayley could hear her, "Besides, it's just a cut, once I get rid of the infection, it'll heal, and I'll be just fine. No sense in worrying Hunter over something as trivial as that."

Hayley blinked, "Just be careful, don't let it spread, that's dangerous," she advised as Andy got behind the bar before leaving the young girl to man the bar alone. _I hope she's right about it healing soon. _Hayley thought.

O.O

"Ethan, are you sure you know how to lock up?" Hayley asked for the umpteenth time as she approached the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, no problem!" Ethan exclaimed, "As soon as I get this dude, I'm out of here," he assured her. "And thanks."

"And just in case he doesn't know how to lock up, I'll be here until he leaves," Andy said, sitting in the chair behind Ethan with her arms crossed.

Hayley sighed and turned around to leave. "I know I'm gonna regret this," she mumbled to herself before leaving.

When Hayley was gone, Andy stood up and stretched, "I'll be right back." She headed for the bathroom. After doing her thing, Andy was washing her hands when the pain in her leg suddenly grew so that she couldn't stand it. Andy screeched in pain, but Ethan, being too engrossed in his game, didn't hear her. He continued to play his game, not noticing the fox monster that was sneaking up on him. The eyes of the monster, a light green in color, glowed red, and the next thing Ethan knew, he was inside of his game, and Cassidy and Devin, both dressed in ridiculous outfits, soon followed him. The fox monster chuckled in a feminine voice, leaving the cybercafé.

She hid, and was just in time to see Connor and Kira arrive.

"Think he's still here?" Kira asked, looking into the window of the closed café.

"Only one way to find out," Connor asked.

Before Kira could reply, they heard a laugh. They both turned, only to see the fox monster.

"Oh great," Connor groaned.

"If you're looking for your friend, I'm afraid you're too late! Unless you wanna join him!" the monster laughed.

Kira and Connor both glared, and rushed forward to attack. Both fought hard, and Connor soon raised his wrist up to his mouth.

"Dr. O, we found one of Mesogog's goonies, but no Ethan; Andy's not here, either," Connor said.

"_I'm getting a reading on her; keep looking while I try to pin-point the signal," _Tommy replied. _Strange, _he thought to himself, _the readings I'm getting on the monster show that she might be… human. _

Before Connor could reply, the fox monster attacked the two teens again, throwing them both back.

"Now would be a really good time to find Ethan!" Connor exclaimed as the Red and Yellow Rangers hid behind some crates.

"See if you can draw her fire, I'll check inside!" Kira said.

"Check fast!" Connor replied, looking over his shoulder at her. "I don't know how long I can hold her off."

"Okay!" was all Kira said before the Yellow Ranger got up. "Ethan?" she questioned when she reached his computer. When Kira saw the device he had been using the find code, "What's this? Whoa!" suddenly, Kira, too, was brought into the game, by the residual energy left over from putting Cassidy, Devin, and Ethan into the game.

Meanwhile, Connor was fighting the monster, not aware that Kira had found the same fate as Ethan, and wouldn't be coming back for a while. The fox monster kicked him, sending the Red Ranger to the ground right in front of the entrance.

"You're no match for me, he he," the monster chuckled as she got nearer to Connor.

Connor, still lying on the ground, panted for breath and looked down at his morpher. It changed from the bracelet to his morpher, and he jumped up. "I am so over you! Dino Thunder, Power Up- AH!" before he could morph, the fox monster shot some type of laser at Connor, sending him into the cybercafé. He hit a wall, which caused the device on Ethan's computer to spark, and Ethan, Kira, and all of the Triptoids they had been fighting exited the game. "What is that?"

When Kira and Ethan figured out that they were in Hayley's instead of the game, both paused, confused.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Connor asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise, as his two friends fought.

"Don't ask!" Kira answered.

Ethan threw a Triptoid off of him, only for it to throw some stools off of the counter. "Oh man! Hayley is so going to kill me!" he exclaimed.

"Connor, morph, and meet us outside!" Kira exclaimed, "Okay?"

"Gladly!" Connor answered, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!"

After he was morphed, Connor, as well as Kira, Ethan, and the Triptoids, ran outside to continue fighting, where the fox monster was waiting.

Connor fought off the fox monster, who eventually jumped away from him. "I'm out!" she exclaimed, jumping up into an Invisa-portal that appeared for her. The Triptoids followed her.

"Good riddance!" Connor said, "Let's check out that game!"

"Yeah!" Kira agreed.

"All right!" Ethan added, as the three rushed into the cybercafé.

They unmorphed and Ethan sat in front of his computer.

"It's doing it again!" Ethan exclaimed when the device sparked again.

"Dude, what's going on?" Connor asked.

Ethan looked over his shoulder, "I kinda don't know where to start!"

"The truth! Is always best told from line one!" the three Rangers looked over to their right in confusion only to see Beldorf standing there, hat and wand and all.

Not knowing what to do, the three Rangers took the wizard to the lab, where Tommy and Hayley both were. They brought the device with them, momentarily forgetting about Andy.

"I'll see if I can access by linking into our man power supply," the red-head said, hooking something up to the keyboard and typing.

Tommy, his hands on his head, turned his chair around, looking at his three students, very annoyed. "So let me get this straight; you were so caught up in a videogame, that you let a monster sneak up behind you?" he asked Ethan.

Ethan shrugged, "It's a pretty tight game, Dr. O!"

"You have to keep your head in _**this **_game at all times," Tommy said, "And it could not only be hard, it could be really dangerous too," he said. He started talking again, only for Beldorf, annoyed by the doctor, to wave his wand and make Tommy's mouth disappear. Tommy, of course, was not aware of this and kept talking.

Ethan looked over his shoulder at Beldorf, and hissed, "Beldorf! Give him his mouth back!"

Connor smirked, "Can he wait until after midterms?"

Ethan ignored him, "Beldorf!"

"Killjoy!" Beldorf muttered, waving his wand. Tommy's mouth re-appeared, just in time for his speech to be over.

"Okay?" he finished. "Let's not do that again."

"I'm really sorry, Dr. O," Ethan said.

"I know you are, Ethan," Tommy nodded.

"I think I've learned my lesson," Ethan said.

"Hey Ethan, wasn't Andy with you?" Hayley asked, still typing at the computer.

Ethan's eyes widened, "Yeah, she was! She went to the bathroom right before that monster sent me into the game, but she wasn't with me when Mrs. Fox snuck up on me," he said.

Hayley and Tommy shared a look, "Guys, I need you to listen carefully. When I was analyzing the monster, I found that there was human DNA in her," Tommy explained.

"So what?" Connor asked, "Mesogog found some human and combined them with a monster?"

Tommy shook his head, "Not exactly. What I think happened, was Mesogog slipped something to someone, and it turned them into the fox monster. Sense none of us know where my student teacher is, I'm wondering if Mesogog somehow got to her and turned her into the fox monster. The fox is, after all, her spirit animal." He explained.

Connor, Ethan and Kira looked at each other, now worried, "But Dr. O., if Andy is the monster, then how do we fight her? We can't destroy her, it might kill Andy," Kira worried, having formed a good friendship with the former White Ranger.

"After running a scan on her, I've determined that if we hit the monster at exactly the right spot, then we'll be able to separate her from Andy, and it'll destroy the monster without hurting her. But it has to be the right spot, or we risk destroying Andy along with it," Hayley said. She pulled up a diagram of the monster, with a red circle around the area where she had to be hit in order to free Andy. It was small, but easy to hit, right in the middle of the chest.

"This will be more dangerous than your past battles because you risk destroying a friend, but doing so is the only way to save her. I believe in you, and I know that Andy would want you to save her, no matter what it cost," Tommy added.

Connor looked at his two friends, and then back at Tommy. Looking determined, the Red Ranger nodded, "We'll do whatever it takes to save Andy, Dr. O. We know how much she means to you."

Tommy nodded back, right as the alarms went off, "Here's your chance to go save her. Good luck, and remember; you can only hit her in one spot for it to work,"

Connor, Ethan and Kira nodded, morphed, and made their way out to where the fox monster was to try and save Andy. Tommy and Hayley stayed at the lab, to standby in case the Rangers needed help and to figure out how to put Beldorf back into the game.

As the three Rangers fought against the fox monster, they tried to figure out if they could get Andy away from the monster without having to attack it with a weapon.

"Andy! I know you're in there!" Kira exclaimed, "Come on, you have to help us out here, you're not a monster!"

The monster laughed, "Why are you trying to save her, Yellow Ranger? She lied about being a Ranger before, how do you know she's not lying to you now?" she cackled.

"Andy wouldn't lie to us!" Connor exclaimed, "Come on, Andy, we know you're in there!"

Tommy appeared then, morphed, "Andrea Daniella Scott! I did NOT help train you just for you to turn around and use those skills for evil!" he exclaimed. "Jason will be so disappointed in you!"

The fox monster paused for a moment, but then brought a laser around and shot it at the Rangers.

"There's no use, Rangers, I've taken over her mind completely! She'll have to live the rest of her life knowing that she was the downfall of the Power Rangers! And after you, I'll go after her precious boyfriend and brother!" the monster laughed evilly.

The Rangers pushed themselves up, glaring at the monster. "Looks like we have no choice," Ethan said, pulling out his Tricera Shield.

Kira and Connor nodded, "Right!"

"T-Rex Blaster!" the three yelled.

"Remember guys, you HAVE to hit her in the stomach, or else you might kill Andy." Tommy reminded his students.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," Connor replied, aiming the large weapon at the spot the diagram had designated. "Ready? And, FIRE!" pressing the trigger, the four Rangers could only watch as the energy zoomed towards the fox monster, hoping that it would hit it just right. It seems like it was the Ranger's lucky day, because the energy hit just right. A large explosion was set off, making the Rangers hold their breath, but they all released their breath when they saw Andy's body separate from the monster's and hit the ground.

"Alright! We did it!" Kira cheered as Tommy retrieved Andy.

The Black Ranger returned to the other three Ranger's sides with Andy in his arms bridal style, "I'll take her back to the lab, you stay here; I have a feeling Mesogog is going to super-size this one," he said. Of course, the minute the Black Ranger left, the monster was grown to massive sizes, this time without the former White Ranger trapped inside.

Back at the lab, Kimberly was waiting in the lab for her husband to return, although she wasn't prepared for the girl in his arms.

"Andy!" she looked up at her unmorphed husband as he placed her on a table, "Tommy, what happened?"

"Mesogog managed to somehow fuse her with a monster; we got them separated, but I'm wondering how it even happened; Andy isn't stupid, she wouldn't just take something from a random stranger," Tommy explained.

"Could it have something to do with this?" Kimberly asked, pointing to the dirty gauze still wrapped around her leg. Tommy glanced up at his wife and started unraveling the gauze, revealing the infected cut on her leg.

"Oh man, this doesn't look good," Tommy said, throwing away the dirty gauze. "I wonder where she managed to pick this up," he examined the cut, wincing at the yellowish color it was. It was about three or four inches long, not very deep, and a little bit of pus was seeping out. "Kim, there's a first aid kit over there," he pointed to a drawer across the room, "Can you please get it?" Kimberly did as he told, handing the first aid kit to him and standing on Andy's other side.

"Will she be okay?" she asked worriedly. Like the other Rangers, she saw Andy as a little sister, and loved her deeply. Seeing her like this, unconscious after being separated from a monster, brought tears to her eyes.

Tommy cleaned out the wound, instantly finding what had made her turn into the monster, "I think she'll be fine; I found the stuff that made her turn into a fox, though," he said, holding up the cloth he was using. On it was some purple goop that could have only been the stuff that turned her into a monster. "Hopefully, it's out of her body by now and she'll be okay." He said, putting ointment on the cut and wrapping new gauze around her leg.

O.O

Later that day, after Andy woke up and re-assured Tommy and Kimberly (mainly Kimberly) that she would be okay and thanking them for saving her, she arrived at the cybercafé with Connor and Trent.

After seeing Cassidy and Devin walk by, still with their ridiculous outfits on, they turned to where Ethan, Kira and Hayley were sitting by the computer.

"So, what's the deal?" Trent asked, "Did you find your secret code and win the game?"

"Not exactly," he shook his head, "But get me a tall smoothie; it's gonna be a long day," Ethan answered. The others laughed.

O.O

"You know, I wish you had told me you got an infection in your leg," Hunter said, "Then we might have avoided this whole thing," he finished.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Andy; she had just told Hunter everything that happened that day, including her being turned evil.

"You know, I thought your coin was supposed to stop things like this from happening?"

Andy rolled her eyes, "It stops lasers from hitting me when I'm in civilian form, not potions from entering my body through a cut and turning me into a monster," she explained, "Luckily, Tommy thinks that while I was the fox monster, all of the evil slowly seeped out, and when I was finally separated from her, Tommy was able to wipe away the rest of it. It's out of my system," she said, placing her hands on her lap.

Hunter laughed and shook his head, "Still, I wish you had told me sooner," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "When Kim called me saying you were a monster, I nearly had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," she apologized; gripping onto his hand tightly, "I won't do it again, alright?" she teased.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "You better not do it again," he said before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. Andy giggled and returned the kiss.

"You know, now we've both been evil," she said when she pulled away.

"Hm," Hunter pretended to think, "Well, I think you evil is sexy," he said.

Andy giggled, "You were pretty sexy when you were evil, too," she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" Hunter teased.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, pressing her lips to his. Hunter chuckled and responded eagerly, making her giggle. For now, it was all okay.


	7. Golden Boy

_**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, you guys. The last chapter was posted over spring break. That was forever ago. I had finals, and work, and stress, and other stories, and holy shit, I got VERY distracted. I am so, so sorry. On the bright side, did you know that I'm one comment away from eighty comments? Thanks to the following for commenting:**_

_**RHatch89: thanks!**_

_**dream lighting: thank you! And no, she will not be in Mystic Force. There might be a story about her childhood, and one about the original teams' kids.**_

_**Jessfairy88: ha, thanks! I was aiming for cute.**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: thank you!**_

_**Guest: I am assuming you are XoxMountainGirlxoX? You'll find out soon, and I'll fit in a scene between her and Tommy soon.**_

_**TheDeadlyJeux: aw, thank you!**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn: thanks! I hope this one is, too!**_

_**Guest: I'm sorry that chapter was so confusing; too much time away from my laptop. Lol. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**xXHappyLemonXx: thank you! And don't worry; that question will be answered soon. ;)**_

_**brankel1: the show must go on, no? Ha, of course Andy was healed!**_

_**Purple Physco Ranger 8199: I would love to read the story, but the link didn't work. This website tends to cut off parts that are connected with a period instead of a space. **_

_**Obsidian The Ghost Faced: thank you; this wasn't normally the plan, but the idea was brilliant. Thank XoxMountainGirlxoX for that. =D**_

_**RebornRose1992: thank you! I will!**_

_**AndreaBrooks: here you go!**_

_**On to the story! =D**_

"Come on, guys!" Connor demanded, running ahead of his two friends.

"He's destroying the city!" Ethan exclaimed.

The three Rangers, already morphed, were running to the pier, where they could see a monster, already at the size of a sky-scrapper, was wreaking havoc.

"Kay, it's Zord time!" Connor exclaimed.

After the Zords were combined to create the Megazord, the Rangers got ready for battle.

"What are you looking at?" the monster sneered, shooting a beam at the Megazord. The beam momentarily stunned the Megazord, which allowed him to make his escape, "See ya!"

The next thing the Rangers knew, they were in Antarctica, snow blowing all around, and the temperature freezing. Ignoring the cold, the Rangers managed to reverse the beam, bringing them back to Reefside, where they finally defeated the monster.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Later that day, the Rangers were at the Cyberspace, where Trent was hurrying around with drinks on a tray and Andy, her leg healed, was standing behind the counter making drinks.

"Trent," Ethan said, interrupting the stressed boy in white, "I gotta go home soon; think you'll be able to scrounge a few minutes for our government project?"

Trent sighed and shook his head, "I'm really sorry Ethan; we just got slammed all of a sudden."

Ethan smiled in sympathy and patted his friend on the arm just as Cassidy yelled, "Waiter, hello!"

"You do what you gotta do; I'll find something to keep me busy until you get a break," Ethan smirked, ignoring Cassidy's yells.

"That'll be great," Trent answered before walking past his friend and over to the counter. All the while, Cassidy was yelling and snapping her fingers, annoyed.

"Um, Cass, you know, I don't really think they like the whole clickie thing," Devin said, trying to quiet his friend, "You see, my brother? He's a waiter," he started, but Cassidy cut him off.

"Save it for your memoirs, Devin; each second my decaf latte sits on the counter, it loses foam, and I hate it when they lose foam!" Cassidy exclaimed just as Trent approached the table.

"There you go, one decaf latte," he said, pushing the drink towards the blonde.

"Oh; thank you," Cassidy smiled, "You know, doing this whole government project thing has totally left me parched."

Trent smiled fakely and nodded his head, "That's nice," before he started to walk away.

"Hey uh, Trent," Devin said, grabbing Trent's arm, "I uh hate to be a drag, but uh," he mimicked taking a drink.

"Oh, man, your smoothie!"

"Got it," Devin smiled.

"I'm sorry, Devin; I'll be right back," Trent said, turning around.

"Thanks," Devin called after the boy in white.

"Whatever," Cassidy said before typing on her laptop. Suddenly, she pressed a letter and a loud scream sounded from her laptop. Cassidy let out a little scream of her own, surprised. She pressed another key, only for it to happen again, "Make it stop!" she exclaimed.

Ethan laughed from his computer, where he had hacked into Cassidy's, making it scream like that whenever she pushed a key.

Rolling her eyes, Andy made her way over to the Blue Ranger, "Having fun?" she asked sarcastically.

Nervous, Ethan said, "Uh, yeah! I am," he nodded slightly.

Andy raised her eyebrows, giving him a look that he could tell meant for him to cut it out.

"Okay, I'll stop!" he defended, turning back to his computer.

"Thank you," Andy said before she walked back to the counter. Making sure she was out of earshot, Ethan smiled and made it happen once more before Cassidy closed the laptop, causing him and Devin, who had figured out what Ethan was doing, to laugh.

As the number of customers coming in dwindled down, Anton Mercer walked in. Distracted, Trent walked over and began to talk to his father, but the older man soon left. When Trent returned to the counter, instead of Andy, he instead found Devin, making his smoothie.

"Devin?" Trent asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, hey, Trent; you know, I just kind of figured I would make my own; Ms. S said I could as long as I didn't make a mess," Devin said, adding a few more ingredients to his smoothie.

"Okay then," Trent said before he walked away.

Sadly, Andy came out of the bathroom just in time to see Devin turn on the blender before putting the lid back on the blender, making smoothie fly all over the poor boy.

"Devin!" She called, hurrying over to the boy, "What did I tell you about making a mess?!" she passed a table with four people sitting at it, and one of them tugged at her arm. Not even looking, she said, "I'll be right with you," before hurrying over to the counter, "I hope you're ready to clean this up, Devin!"

"Sorry, Ms. S, I'll clean it up," Devin apologized, making the black-haired-girl sigh.

She smiled slightly at him and reached over the counter to grab a pad, pen, and a rag. She slid the rag to the boy, "Here, get started, I'll come check on you in a few minutes," with that, Andy turned to find the table she'd promised to get. Her eyes widened and a smile fell on her face when she found it; sitting at the table she'd passed was Shane, Dustin, Tori and Cam.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to the table.

Tori stood up and hugged her friend, "Hunter told us you worked here after school, and we haven't seen you in so long!" she explained as she pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Andy rubbed the back of her neck for a few moments.

"Well, whenever you decide to come down to Blue Bay to visit, you know where we are," Cam said.

"Are you still never leaving Ninja Ops?" Andy asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Ha, ha, very funny; I will have you know that yes, I leave to go to Storm Chargers," Cam said defiantly.

"Oh, you know I'm only playing with you, Cam," Andy said, smiling naturally at her friend in green.

Cam only rolled his eyes; he was used to Andy's teasing by now. "So how's being a student teacher?" Dustin asked.

Andy shrugged; "It's going good, although I miss being able to go to the track whenever I want to; we should race before you go back," she said.

Dustin nodded, "Yeah!"

"So are you going to take our order?" Shane asked playfully.

Andy rolled her eyes, "What can I get you?"

An hour later, Tommy, Trent, and Andy were all walking out of the cybercafé.

"Thanks for the ride, Dr. O; dad would have freaked if I got home late again," Trent said.

"No problem," Tommy said, "See you tomorrow, Andy," he turned to the former White Ranger.

"Bye, Tommy, bye, Trent," Andy said as she jogged around the two and to her car. She was meeting Dustin at the Motocross track in Reefside and she didn't want to be late to her first race in three months.

When she reached the track, she changed into her old motocross gear and dragged her bike out from the back of her jeep. She had been thinking about going on a ride through the forest to clear her mind, so it was a great coincidence that Dustin arrived with his bike that very day.

As they were racing, Andy couldn't help but smile; it had been three months sense she was on her bike, and she missed the exhilarating feeling that came with riding off a ramp and doing tricks. She managed to beat Dustin, barely, and that was when her communicator went off. She had yet to change the beep, so Dustin recognized it.

"You gotta go?" he asked, almost sadly; he had wanted to race with her a few times, increase his chances of possibly beating her, but he knew what the communicator tone meant.

"Dustin, I'm not a Ranger again; I promise you, I will call you if I become a Ranger again," Andy said, hugging her friend before hurrying to her car. After quickly loading up her bike, she took off, only to quickly find why she had been called. Tommy and Trent were fighting a small golden creature that looked like Zeltrax. She quickly stopped her car and got out, running to defend Trent, who was laying on the ground.

"Who are you, freakezoid?!" she hissed, getting into a defensive position.

"Ah, you must be Andrea Scott; father warned me about you," the creature mussed.

Andy furrowed her eyebrows, "Your father? The only thing I know of that could be your father is Zurgane, and he already had a kid with Motodrone," she spat.

The creature laughed and attacked the former White Ranger, who quickly dodged and sent a powerful kick to the creature's back. The creature growled and ran at Andy, landing a kick to her leg. She hissed in pain and attacked. This pattern continued until the creature kicked her back, and she landed next to Tommy on her back.

"Andy! The rangers are on their way, don't worry!" Tommy exclaimed when he saw his student teacher struggling to get up.

Andy didn't say anything, keeping a glair set on her face and on the creature. The Rangers soon arrived, but before they could destroy him, Zeltrax appeared out of nowhere.

"I was wondering when you would show up!" Connor said.

"Huh!" Zeltrax grunted, "You, return with me at once!"

"But father; my mission is not complete," the creature protested.

"Enough!" Zeltrax interrupted, "Do as you're told!"

The creature hesitated and nodded, "Yes, father."

With that, both Zeltrax and his son disappeared in an Invisa-portal. Connor and Ethan looked at each other, confused, before turning around to find Kira helping Trent stand up.

"Are you three okay?" Connor asked.

Tommy, who had helped Andy up, nodded, "Yeah; thanks," he said.

"I can't believe that Zurgane and Motodrone's kid, had a kid," Andy grumbled, holding onto the back of her left shoulder. "Oh man, how am I going to explain this one to the others?"

"Let's not worry about that right now," Tommy said quietly, "Go on home, I'll drop Trent off, there's nothing left for us to do now."

Andy nodded. The Rangers had already left, and Andy quickly got into her Jeep, wincing when she jostled her shoulder a little too much. Within fifteen minutes, she was back in the apartment. Hunter wasn't home yet, so she wrote a note, clipped a leash to Shadow's collar, and took him for a walk to the secret beach where she found the Purple Dino Gem.

"Here you go, Shadow," Andy murmured, sitting down on a rock and throwing a ball. Shadow ran after it, quickly bringing it back. After a few throws, Andy threw the tennis ball into the waves. The dog jumped in, going after it. Andy laughed at that, before sighing slightly. This time, when the dog came back and dropped the tennis ball, Andy didn't throw it back into the water, instead running her hand over his wet fur.

"What am I going to tell the others, Shadow? It's bad enough that Zurgane and Motodrone had a kid, but now their kid had a kid. I mean, come on! That is so wrong on so many levels!" Shadow sat down in front of her, wagging his tail. Andy shook her head, laughing, "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you, boy?" she asked. Shadow barked, jumping up to lather her with licks to her face. She laughed, "Down, boy!"

"Well, well, if that isn't the cutest thing," a female voice said. Andy looked up, her face startled. It was Elsa. "It makes me sick," she sneered.

Andy scrambled up and clipped the leash back onto Shadow's collar, "What do you want?" she spat, "I'm not a Ranger, your fight isn't with me!"

Elsa laughed, "You may not be a Ranger now, but I heard that you had a hand in defeating Lothor a few months ago," she said.

Elsa and Andy circled around each other, "So what if I did? That was months ago, all of us lost our powers. I have nothing to do with the current team," she lied.

"Oh please," Elsa snorted, "We both know that that's a lie. Just come with me quietly, and I won't have to hurt you; you or that mutt," she sneered.

"Like I would come with you," Andy spat, "Ice bow!" in a flash of light, a bow made of complete ice appeared in Andy's hands, along with an arrow also made of complete ice. She quickly nocked it, bringing the icy string back to her cheek and kneeling down on the ground. "Leave! I don't want to hurt you!"

Elsa laughed, "So, I was right! You're the archer who has been helping the Rangers!"

Andy slowly stood up, "So what if I am?" she asked threateningly, "Leave now, and I won't shoot," she threatened. Elsa just stood there, her eyebrows raised. "Okay, fine, it's your funeral," with that, Andy released the string.

The ice arrow flew through the air, but right before it hit Elsa, she threw her hand up and disappeared through an Invisa-Portal. The arrow landed right behind where Elsa had been standing, and the unmelt able ice arrow struck the ground, sticking up at an odd angle.

Andy sighed and picked up the arrow, making it disappear with her bow in a flash of light. "Come on, Shadow, let's go."

…

..

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Hey Andy, can you grab the mail for me?" Hayley asked as she opened her cyber café. The school day had just ended and the after-school rush hadn't come yet.

"Sure," said the former White Ranger, and she quickly went to the mailbox set up right outside the establishment.

Flipping through the envelopes, Andy stopped at one. "Uh-oh," she said, "Hayley, you might want to come see this!"

"What is it?" Hayley quickly took the envelope and opened it, taking the letter out. After scanning it quickly, she slammed it on the bar in front of Ethan and Tommy. Reefside City Hall was printed in large letters at the top of the page. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Junk mail?" Tommy asked, a joking tone to his voice.

Hayley sighed, "I wish; check this out," she said.

Tommy picked up the letter and read it over.

"What's it say?" Ethan asked.

"A letter from the city," Andy said.

Hayley nodded, "It seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord."

"Not just any landlord," Tommy said, "Anton Mercer."

"What?" Andy exclaimed, outraged, "What right does he have to buy this place? It wasn't even for sale!"

"He's gonna rebuild the whole café; he's going to replace me," Hayley said.

"And fire me," Andy added, "I pay for half of the rent, Hunter can't pay for it by himself."

Ethan glanced over at the student teacher, and then back at Hayley, "Who are they replacing you with?" he asked.

Hayley glanced over at Trent, who had been standing there for the last few moments. Andy, Tommy, and Ethan all turned in their chairs to look at the boy in white.

Trent raised his arms into the air for a moment before letting them fall against his side. "I take it you heard," he said.

"So what's the deal, man?" Ethan asked as Trent approached the bar, "One tough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?" he asked.

"It's not like that," Trent denied, "I had nothing to do with this."

Tommy looked at him, and then shared a look with Andy. "Look, I got a friend at city hall. Maybe she can look at this and see if Mercer missed anything," he said.

"Trust me, I've known my dad long enough to know that he doesn't make mistakes," Trent said.

"No, I've known your dad long enough to know that he does," Tommy said, looking at Andy and Ethan, "Come on."

"Hey wait," Trent said, stopping the three, "I'm coming with you. This is because of me; I'll do whatever it takes to fix this," he said.

Hayley nodded. With a shrug, Ethan pushed away from the counter, "City hall, here we come."

Half an hour later and Tommy stopped his Jeep Wrangler. Trent and Ethan both hopped out of the back seat while Andy and Tommy got out of the front.

"Man, I hope there's something we can do," Trent said.

"Me too," Tommy said as they approached the woman who would help them.

"Dr. Oliver," the woman, who wore a yellow jacket said, "My office told me you were coming."

"Councilwoman Hammond," Tommy said. Councilwoman Hammond, also known as Ashley Hammond, wife of Andros, and former Yellow Space Ranger. Andy used to babysit for them all the time before she became a Power Ranger, as they had lived in Blue Bay whenever they weren't in space. Their youngest was only a few years old, a little boy named Tanner. Their daughter, Annie, was only two years older than Tanner. Ashley was also pregnant, just enough to show. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to us," Tommy said.

Ashley nodded, smiling, "Anything for old friends," she said. Before anything else could be said, though, Zeltrax and Golden Boy, as Andy had come to call the creature, appeared. Trent immediately got in front of Ashley, as if to protect her, and Andy, Tommy, and Ethan got in front of both of them.

"There," Zeltrax growled.

"I see them," Golden Boy said. Powering up a device in his arm, Golden Boy shot it at the group, making them scatter. "I will make you proud, father!" he said.

As Golden Boy continued to shoot at the group, Trent and Andy began to lead Ashley away. "Trent, Andy, take Councilwoman Hammond where it's safe!" Tommy yelled.

"You got it, Dr. O!" Trent exclaimed.

"Come on, Ashley," Andy said, grabbing her friend's arm and leading her away, Trent following.

"Yoo-hoo! Council lady!" Cassidy yelled as she and Devin arrived, having hoped to get an interview with Ashley. "I'm Cassidy Cornell! We were here, first!" she wined.

"Intruders!" Golden Boy exclaimed angrily. The two teenagers turned just in time for Golden Boy to shot multiple blasts at them, and both were sent flying.

Meanwhile, Andy and Trent quickly got Ashley to a safe place, although Ashley hated that she couldn't help out due to her condition.

"This is safe," Trent said, as the three got behind a building.

"Thank you, so much," Ashley said, "If there is anything I can ever do for either for you," she trailed off.

"Just let me babysit the baby, and I'll call it even," Andy said, smiling at her friend.

Ashley smiled back at her, "Of course," she turned to Trent expectantly.

"Actually, I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace," Trent said.

Ashley nodded, "Okay."

Trent and Andy both sat down on either side of Ashley, as Trent said, "My father- Anton Mercer? - he's making a huge mistake."

Andy nodded in agreement. "Hayley's Cyberspace is a hangout for teens after school. Instead of being on the streets, they're at Hayley's," she said.

After talking more about it, the three grew quiet. They could hear fighting, and it was assumed that the Power Rangers had arrived. Eventually, Golden Boy grew to enormous sizes, prompting Connor, Ethan, and Kira to get their zords. After that, it wasn't long until Golden Boy was destroyed, and Zeltrax devastated about the loss of his son. The Rangers, however, were happy that the enemy was defeated… for now.

…

..

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Andy stood next to Hayley, baby Jordan in her arms, with Hunter on the other side of her. The blonde ninja had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, waiting for someone to enter the cyberspace. Tommy and Ashley were both there, as was Kimberly, the two old friends catching up while they waited.

Finally, Anton entered the cyberspace with two men in tuxedos and a third guy with blueprints rolled up into his arms.

"Okay; let's get these walls torn out; you can save the computers," Anton said.

Hayley stepped in front of him, her arms crossed, as everyone in the building quieted down to hear. "Hang on; you don't own it yet," she said.

"Hayley," Anton started. He didn't even sound remorseful or sorry as he spoke, "As much as I hate to say it, you can't really fight City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dr. Mercer," Ashley said, stepping up to stand next to Hayley. "My name is Ashley Hammond, councilwoman of the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure that I announce that City Hall has decided to vote to put your purchase of this land on hold."

Anton sighed, and looked at Tommy, who had stepped up behind both women, "You're a part of this?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Actually, we have your son, and Andrea Scott," Ashley nodded towards Andy, "To thank. They made me realize that a place like this, a safe haven for peer interaction and learning community, is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed anyway," at this point, all of the teenagers in the cyberspace had gathered around, further proving Ashley's point.

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton said. The older man was very annoyed, at both Ashley, and at Trent and Andy. "Hm. I'll just be going then," with this, Anton turned and left. Once he and the other men who had come with him were gone, everyone in the cyberspace started cheering, glad that their favorite hangout was safe.

After all the celebrating was over and Kimberly had her daughter back, Andy and Hunter had gone back home.

"Man, I hope nothing like that ever happens again," Andy sighed, collapsing onto the couch once the young couple was home.

"I don't know, babe, it was pretty exciting," Hunter said sarcastically as he poured some food into Shadow's bowl.

Andy rolled her eyes and sat up, looking over the back of the couch and at her boyfriend, "Either you've been hiding a smartass under all that broodiness, or I've been slowly rubbing off on you," she said.

Hunter chuckled and walked over, "Oh, I doubt I'm as much of a smartass as you, Andy; and besides, you like my broodiness," he said.

Andy smiled slightly. "Yeah, I do," with that, Andy leaned up and pressed her lips to Hunter's. He didn't complain, bringing her closer to kiss her back. As they kissed, Andy slowly reached into Hunter's back pocket, griping his wallet lightly, before pulling it out. With it in her hand, Andy pulled away and smirked at Hunter.

"Looks like pizzas on you, dude," she said before hopping up.

"Hey!" Hunter protested, chasing after her and laughing along with her. When he caught her, Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and all the while laughing. Shadow was bouncing around Hunter's feet, tail wagging and yipping playfully.

For now, for the young couple- both pretty sure that they were falling in love- everything was okay, and would be okay, at least for a little bit longer.


	8. Beneath the Surface

_**Hey, you guys! I just got back from Nashville yesterday; it was a lot of fun! But I meant to publish this before we left. Whatever; here's Beneath the Surface! Thanks to the following!**_

_**RHatch89: I'm glad you liked Ashley's cameo.**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: is this soon enough?**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn: I'm glad! And no, there will not be a Jungle Force. This is the last one where Andy is the central character, although there might and I repeat MIGHT, be a series about her as a child in Mighty Morphin'.**_

_**twirlgirl4life1: thank you, I was aiming for cute! And I aim to do the unexpected.**_

_**Jessfairy88**__**: I love that you love them!**_

_**HelenMagnusSanctuaryForAll**__**: aw, thank you! That really means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**xXHappyLemonXx**__**: You are correct! I would say Elsa is the mother (Elsa and Zeltrax seem to have a strange romance thing going on) but I don't know. Thanks for the comment and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**brankel1**__**: thank you!**_

_**rudy4532**__**: aw, thank you! It warms my heart when someone tells me to keep writing!**_

_**Purple Physco Ranger 8199**__**P: here you go!**_

_**AndreaBrooks: Yay you have the same name as my main character! Haha. Here you go!**_

_**Obsidian The Ghost Faced: Haha yay! I made you laugh! =) But anyways, nice nickname, and of course the Power Rangers can fight congress! Hehe, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**So you guys, did you know that I'm nine comments away from one hundred comments, which is amazing sense this right here is the eighth chapter and it's getting a LOT more feedback than Power of Winter did, and I'm already getting ten comments per chapter. Originally when I started this chapter there was only 89, so I was going to make a deal in order to win you guys a special one-shot between Andy and Hunter, but I guess I don't have to anymore. Okay, enough of my rambling, on to the story! I only own Andy, Shadow, and certain parts of the plot. The rest belongs to either Disney or Saban.**_

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Come on!" Ethan exclaimed, "Oh no you didn't!" the Blue Ranger sat in front of a computer, playing a game. "You laser, air galactic freak!"

At a table nearby, Connor, Kira and Andy were trying to do some homework, all three looking annoyed.

"Dude, do you mind?" Connor asked, looking up from his work to glair at Ethan.

"Yeah! I made it to level twelve!" Ethan exclaimed.

Connor couldn't take it anymore; reaching over, he pulled the plug to the computer, shutting the computer off and ending Ethan's game.

"What are you doing?!" Ethan demanded.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing things up in my ear," Connor replied.

"It took my three hours to get to that level," Ethan said; his face was drawn down into a distressed frown, crushed.

"Sorry, but I'm with Connor on this one," Kira said, "We got a paper due tomorrow; and why aren't you working on yours?"

Ethan turned around to look at the Yellow Ranger, "Finished it last week. Trent and I jammed it out while you were busy being David Beckham and uh," he broke himself off.

"Don't even say it," Kira said, an irritated look on your face.

Rolling her eyes, Andy said, "I'm glad you got your essay done, Ethan, but that doesn't mean you can distract others from doing there's," she said.

"What are you even doing? You're not in school," Ethan asked.

"I'm in college, Ethan, and even though it's online, that doesn't mean I don't have a project due in the next few days," Andy explained.

"Where's Trent, anyway?" Kira asked after a moment of silence. "I thought he was working today."

"Hayley gave him the day off to hang out with his dad," Andy said, "I'm covering for him in a few minutes."

Kira nodded in understanding. A few minutes later, Andy closed her laptop, stood up, and stretched.

"Well, I gotta get to work; good luck on your essays, and don't forget about the fieldtrip tomorrow for science," she reminded the three students before turning and heading for the bar. Kira, Connor, and Ethan just looked at each other.

**Andy and Hunter's Apartment- Next Morning**

A soft sigh exited Andy's mouth as she woke up that morning. She was on her side, one hand under her pillow, the other outstretched. Beside her was Hunter, in a similar position, with his outstretched arm over her shoulder and his hand over hers. Their fingers were interlocked, her back to his chest, and Hunter was still asleep.

Under the covers, Hunter was shirtless, although he was wearing pajama pants. Andy had on athletic shorts and a tank top. Shadow was curled up on the end of the bed, snoring softly. With a soft sigh, Andy sat up, moving Hunter's arm and turning off the reason for her awakening and the bane of her existence; the alarm clock. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly so as not to wake him and got out of bed. After taking a shower, Andy dressed in a camouflage shirt and a pair of jeans, putting her hair into a ponytail and applying some eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. Her Asics tennis shoes were pulled on and perfumed sprayed and she deemed herself ready to go.

Entering the kitchen, Andy found Hunter standing over the stove, the wonderful aroma of bacon filling the air.

"Good morning, Hunter," Andy said as she passed him.

"Morning," Hunter replied, turning from the stove to press a kiss to Andy's lips. When he pulled away, he turned back to the stove. "Ready for the fieldtrip?" he asked.

Andy nodded, "Yeah; Tommy thinks that there might be a Dino Egg at the sight we're going to, so I'm on egg duty," she explained as she stole a piece of bacon off the plate Hunter was putting them onto and stuck it into her mouth.

"Well, be careful," Hunter warned, "If something happens, let the Rangers deal with it."

Andy smiled at him, "You worry too much, Hunter. I'm a highly trained Ninja who grew up in the madness that was Angel Grove in the mid ninety's. I will be fine," she finished. Popping another piece of bacon into her mouth, Andy quickly swallowed and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "All right, I gotta go. Have a good day," she pressed another kiss onto Hunter's lips and went to the door.

"Be safe!" Hunter called after her, "I love you!"

"Love you, too!" Andy called right before she shut the door. Shaking his head, Hunter chuckled and looked up as their dog came into the kitchen and went straight to the dog bowl filled with dog food. He laughed again.

O.O

"Alright, there's only so much you can learn in a classroom; who's ready for some field work?" Tommy asked as the bell that indicated the start if school rang. Andy stood behind the teacher, a smile on her face as the students began to stand up.

"Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said as she stood in front of the teacher, "May we have permission to film the trip for journalism class? It's just that I think it would be good for my career if I started focusing on the stuff about nature and science," there was a smile on her face the entire time.

"Cass, I thought you said this stuff was dumb as dirt," Devin said as he came up behind his friend.

"Uh…" Cassidy trailed off. "Actually Devin, I think I was talking about our last conversation," she snapped at him.

"Relax Cassidy," Andy cut in, "You can film the dig," she said.

Cassidy smiled and clapped her hands together before going to follow everyone else.

Tommy turned to Andy, who was pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. The bag, which was purple with white designs on it and a few rips and tears repaired by duct tape, was mostly empty, just in case they did in fact find an egg. He picked up his briefcase and said, "Let's go, color stealer."

Andy smirked, "Oh please; coming from the guy who stole both Rocky and my brother's color, and then you stole Zack, Adam, and Carlos' color, I at least only took one color, and I was never evil," she said.

"Okay one, I said I was sorry about that incident," Tommy said, referring to the time when he had kidnapped her per Rita's orders. "Two, Adam stole my color first, and three, yes you were!"

"For like, three hours, and I didn't cause nearly as much damage as you did; I think I win this one," Andy crossed her arms in success. Tommy rolled his eyes, but before he could reply to his student teacher and friend, Randall showed up, dressed in gear for an expedition, complete with a tool for such an activity. Tommy himself had on a vest, and Andy's cameo shirt was only put on to make fun of him, but Randall just looked strange.

"Dr. Oliver. _Miss. _Scott," Randall said, her gaze staying on the doctor the entire time. Andy rolled her eyes; neither one of the woman liked each other, that much was clear, although the younger of the two at least tried to act civil towards the elder.

"Principle Randall," Tommy said; he was quite unsure of what to do in this situation. "Are you in a play?" he asked.

"No," the principle said, walking into the room and putting her tool over her shoulder, "I came to join you on your fieldtrip."

"I didn't realize you were interested in dinosaur bones?" Andy asked curiously. There was just something about this woman that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. For all she knew, this woman could have, at one point, lived in Blue Bay.

Randall glared at her for a moment before looking back at Tommy, "You'd be surprised by what interests me."

Tommy and Andy glanced at each other; didn't she know that Tommy was married, with a kid? "Uh, um, I p-probably would."

"Shall we?" the principle asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, the bus is right outside," Tommy said, sharing a glance with Andy again.

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way," Randall said, turning to head to the busses. She glanced at Tommy over her shoulder suggestively, and then left the classroom.

"Um, Tommy, I don't think Kim would be too happy if she found out that Principle Randall has a thing for you," Andy said, staring after where the principle had left in disgusted awe.

"This is why she doesn't need to know. It will only worry her, and besides, Principle Randall creeps me out a little," Tommy admitted, placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder to lead her to the bus.

"At least she likes you," Andy muttered. Tommy only chuckled and followed her onto the bus.

O.O

At the dig site, Andy opted to stay by Connor, Kira and Ethan rather than Tommy; with Randall following him around, Andy didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing in front of her. She could hear her laughing at something, and knowing that Randall had a thing for Tommy- a married man with a child- disgusted her more than anything.

"Hey, you guys, over here!" Ethan called. He was digging in the dirt, the shell of a dino egg becoming slowly uncovered. He looked up for a moment as Connor, Kira and Andy approached. "I think I found something!"

"What is it?" Connor asked, kneeling down next to his friend. Kira kneeled down next to Connor, and Andy stood at their shoulders keeping watch.

"Kira, go and get Tommy," Andy ordered once the egg was completely uncovered. Kira nodded and got up, running over to where Tommy and Randall were talking.

"What've you got?" Tommy asked, coming up on the remaining three with Kira following close by.

"Well…" Ethan broke himself off as Andy picked up the egg, "We think it might be a dino-Zord egg."

"Woo a discovery," Randall said, "How exciting!"

"Oh, no, uh, we're not sure what it is," Tommy said, trying to make the principle loose interest in the object his student teacher was holding.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg," Randall said. "May I?" she asked, holding out a hand.

Andy looked at Tommy, unsure of what she should do. "Well, uh…" she started, but Randall cut her off.

"Oh, don't worry; I won't drop it," she reassured, glaring at Andy. How dare a student teacher try to keep her from doing what she wanted!

Andy hesitantly handed it over, and Tommy only gave the principle a few seconds to look at it before he said, "Andrea and I should really take it back to the school lab to examine it."

"Of course," Randall held it out, "Here" Before she could give it back, though, a bunch of foot solders appeared. Tommy sent a quick nod to Andy, Kira, Connor and Ethan and the four jumped away to fight. Tommy defended Randall and the egg, although both were soon tossed into the air. Tommy caught Randall, but the egg landed near Andy. The former White Ranger picked it up, stuffing it into her bag and then continuing the fight while protecting it.

Once the fight was over, the three Rangers, Andy and Tommy met up. Randall caught up as well, demanding, "Do you mind explaining to me how you learned to fight like that?"

Connor, Ethan and Kira glanced at each other before Connor replied, "Uh, karate club."

Kira mumbled a "yeah," and the three continued past towards the bus.

"Do we even have a karate club?!" Randall demanded.

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still new here."

"And you, Miss. Scott?" the principle turned towards the young student teacher.

Andy raised her eyebrows. "My brother owns a dojo that I used to work at. I'm working on opening one here, and I grew up in Angel Grove when all that hub-bub was going on, so it was a good idea to learn how to defend yourself," she explained.

Randall frowned, having expected an answer similar to Connor's, but instead received a believable one. Andy shrugged and followed the three Rangers.

O.O

"Well? Have you got anything?" Kira asked. She, the other two students, and Andy were in Tommy's basement with the doctor, as Ethan was scanning the egg. Andy had received word from Jason only an hour earlier than Trini was in labor, and Andy was leaving soon to go down to Blue Bay to visit. Kim had already gone down with baby Jordan, and Tommy was leaving with Andy.

"I don't know," Ethan replied. "Something's not right! I can't detect any signs of life!"

"That's weird," Tommy said, "I'm sure that's a Demetrozord egg."

"Demetrozord?" Connor asked, confused.

Tommy nodded, "Developed from the Demetrodon," he said, "It's really amazing."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Andy noted, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. He soon went to check his surveillance system, which was currently on the dig site. "This is weird; I'm still getting weird heat readings at the dig site."

"The egg's not even there, anymore," Kira pointed out.

"Maybe there's another one," Ethan suggested.

"We'd better go check it out; you guys stay here and keep analyzing this one," Tommy ordered.

"I'll go with you," Andy said, following her friend to the entrance of the lair.

The pair was soon in Tommy's Jeep, driving out to the dig site.

"Do you really think there could be another egg?" Andy asked, jumping out as Tommy stopped the Jeep at the site.

"Maybe," Tommy nodded, "It would be the only explanation to the heat signatures I found."

"True," before anything else could be said, Zeltrax appeared out of an Invisa-Portal. Tommy stepped in front of Andy, standing protectively in front of her.

"Zeltrax; I thought I smelled something," Tommy taunted.

"I believe that would be your ultimate demise; yours and that girl behind you," Zeltrax said, ringing his hands together in preparation for the fight.

"I don't have time to trade insults; now outta my way. I got something important to do," Tommy said as Andy grabbed his upper arm.

"That will have to wait; first, we must attend to your destruction!" Zeltrax exclaimed.

"Fine," Tommy agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn ya," he warned as Zeltrax drew his sword. Tommy quickly morphed and charged into battle.

"Be careful, Tommy!" Andy called, even though she knew he would be fine.

Zeltrax soon tossed Tommy away from him, and stalked towards the fallen Black Ranger.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her," he said.

"Huh?" Tommy questioned.

Before Zeltrax could say anything else, a frozen arrow hit him in the chest. Zeltrax grunted in pain, taking a few steps back, and looked to where the arrow originated from. By Tommy's car, Andy stood, her ice bow in her hand, and a new arrow already nocked and the string brought back to her cheek.

"Get away from him!" Andy ordered.

Zeltrax laughed, "What are you going to do with that? You're nothing but a washed up Power Ranger!" Andy's green eyes flashed white in anger, "Just like Dr. Oliver!" she shot again. Zeltrax dodged, and sent a flash of lightening at the young girl. Andy was sent flying; she hit the side of Tommy's car and lay there, dazed from the attack. Zeltrax laughed and turned back to Tommy, who had gotten back up.

Tommy sent a kick at Zeltrax's chest, pushing him back. "That was for my student teacher!" the enraged doctor snarled, only to get zapped by the same lightening Andy had. "Brachial Staff! Wind Strike!" he said when Zeltrax came in for the kill. Zeltrax was flown back, and then he disappeared into an Invisa Portal. "Power Down! What's his problem?" Tommy asked himself once he de-morphed. Looking around, he quickly spotted Andy, who was finally beginning to stand up. "Andy!" he jogged over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andy said, using the door to the Jeep to support herself. "Ow," her shoulder was throbbing. She rotated it, thankful that it wasn't broken, but still in pain.

The two quickly got back to the lair, to find the three Rangers already in a Zord battle with one of Mesogog's monsters.

"I don't think the Megazord is powerful enough," Tommy said. He had already wrapped Andy's shoulder, and was now on his super computer. "You need something that can break thru his armor."

"_Like what?"_ Connor asked.

"Like a blade; or a saw," Andy said.

"Wait a minute; you gotta use the Demetrozord!" Tommy exclaimed.

"_What?!"  
_

"The Dino Zord you were just fighting!" Tommy explained.

"_Dr. O, in case you haven't noticed, he's not exactly playing nice with others," _Connor pointed out.

"Let's see if I can do something about that," was all Tommy said. He looked down at his morpher and concentrated. It soon turned into the head of the Demetrozord, and he pressed it, breaking Elsa's control over the Zord and allowing the Rangers to use it to win the fight.

The next day, Andy sat with her brother and sister-in-law at a hospital in Blue Bay Harbor. Hunter had made the trip with her, but was in the waiting room with Shane, Tori, Dustin, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Justin. In the hospital room, Danny was sitting on Andy's lap, while the older girl smiled. In Trini's arms, while Jason sat beaming proudly next to her, was a beautiful baby girl, wrapped up in a purple blanket. She had a full head of black hair, and green eyes like her aunt.

"Would you like to hold her?" Trini asked Andy as Danny climbed off of his aunt.

Andy smiled at her sister-in-law. "Yeah, I would love to," she said.

Jason carefully handed his new-born daughter over to his sister, smiling as the younger girl cradled the baby lovingly. Jason knew that, as much as he hated it, Andy was growing up, and would one day make a wonderful mother.

"What did you name her?" Andy asked after a moment.

Trini and Jason looked at each other, and both nodded. It was Trini who spoke, "Erin Marie Scott."

Andy looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. "You named her after mom?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "She has mom's eyes. Like you. We figured what better way to honor her memory than naming our daughter after her?"

Andy blinked away her tears, "She's beautiful; just like her momma," she said as she handed her niece back to Trini. As she was about to leave, give her brother and his wife some privacy with their new baby, Trini stopped her.

"Andy, wait. We… We wanted to ask you something," the former Yellow Ranger said.

"Yeah?" Andy questioned, pausing at the door.

"Andy, we want you to be the godmother," Jason said, always one to just get to the point.

Andy gasped, a surprised and delighted smile on her face. "Of course! I would be honored!"

And as the small family hugged, Andy couldn't help but to think, _Will Hunter and I be like this one day?_ She pushed that thought to the back of her head; she was only seventeen! Instead, Andy smiled and felt content with how her relationship was at the moment and concentrated on the now, and the little baby girl that was once again in her arms. For now, everything was just fine.


	9. White Thunder Part 1

_**You guys. This story is over one hundred comments. Holy shit. Oh my goodness. You guys can't even imagine how excited this makes me. Thank you guys so much! And happy Fourth of July!**_

_**MistressoftheDark12: it'll be soon, I promise ;)**_

_**RHatch89: thank you!**_

_**NightmareOnElmStreetFan: well, here you go!**_

_**Kenn. Faith. Dawn.: I don't actually think I'm going to do that. I'm just going to stick to the one-shots, I think.**_

_**lizziestrong7135: thank you so much!**_

_**Jessfairy88: is this soon enough?**_

_**Purple Physco Ranger 8199: you asked for more, here is more.**_

_**brankel1: thanks for loving it! Billy and Kat were in Australia visiting Kat's family. You know how those Australian's are. Fun fact; the actor who played Hunter is Australian.**_

_**XoxMountainGirlxoX: cute was my intention.**_

_**AndreaBrooks: here you are!**_

_**Okay, on to the story! And the start of the White Ranger trilogy!**_

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Andy and Hayley chatted quietly about the opening procedures of the cybercafé as they walked in. A sudden noise alerted both women to the presence of someone else in the café. Hayley grabbed a jar of candy, while Andy grabbed a broom that had been left out of the cabinet on accident. Putting the jar down, Hayley grabbed instead a microphone stand. She nodded to Andy, and the two slowly stalked towards where the noise came from.

"Hi-YA!" Hayley exclaimed, jumping out from behind the bar.

"Ah!" a male voice yelled. Both women looked in surprise as Trent, who had fallen to the floor looked up at them, surprise deep in his gaze.

"Hayley; Andy!" he exclaimed, "You're here; why?"

"You see that sign outside? The one that says Hayley's Cyberspace?" Hayley asked.

"And it's my turn to help open," Andy added.

"Right; sorry," Trent said, putting his hand on a chair to pull himself up.

Andy blinked and then looked at what Trent had been working on. It was a drawing of a monkey in a space suit, "Wow; you did this?" the former White Ranger asked in awe.

"Yeah," Trent nodded with a smile.

"This is really good," Hayley said as Andy flipped through the sketch book. Some drawings had color, one reminding her immensely of Astronema.

"Thanks," Trent replied.

Andy put the pages back down and followed Hayley to start working.

"So here's the question I have," Hayley started.

"What am I doing here at seven in the morning instead of home?" Trent finished, taking the stools off of the counter.

"That would be the one," Andy said.

"I came here to draw," Trent said, "My dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors."

"What makes you say that?" Hayley questioned curiously.

"Well, I believe his exact words were," Trent started, leaning against the counter and putting a serious look on his face, "Trent, I am in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors."

"I see," Andy said

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere," Trent said, taking down another stool.

"He'll come around," Hayley said. Andy nodded in agreement, remembering how, after a lot of begging and prompting from Jason, her mother eventually allowed her to try out Motocross.

"My dad's a great guy," Trent said, "But there are some things that he won't budge on. This is one of them."

Andy and Hayley glanced at each other, and then at Trent, sympathetic glances in both.

**Tommy's Lair**

As Andy typed at the super computer, the alarm went off. She narrowed her eyes at the image and looked over her shoulder at Tommy, "Uh, Tommy? I think we have something," she said.

Tommy hurried over to her, placing his hand on the back of her chair, "Unbelievable," he said, shaking his head. The other three gathered around him, all looking at the flower monster on the screen.

"I guess we got here just in time," Ethan commented.

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira asked, looking at the creature with wide eyes.

"I can't tell," Tommy said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it looks like it's looking for something," Andy said.

"Well, it's not gonna like what it finds," Connor promised, "Let's go, guys."

The three quickly morphed, and made their way to where the monster was. Tommy and Andy watched as the monster looked the Rangers over, claiming to be looking for plain white and purple. Andy narrowed her eyes, fingering the gem that she now kept in her pocket. She hadn't figured out its ability yet, but she knew that the gem had bonded with her. The Velociraptor morpher was still in the suitcase, but Andy knew that she would have to get to it in order to help. Hopefully without Tommy finding out.

"White? I'm the last White Ranger, he can't be looking for me," Andy said, confusion lacing her voice.

"Well if he is, he ain't getting to you, I can promise you that," Tommy said. Before Andy could reply, something appeared on the screen.

"What is that?" Andy exclaimed, watching as the blur on the screen completely destroyed the monster. Then the blur stopped, allowing the two old friends to see that it was a… "A White Ranger?!" In a split second, the Ranger was gone.

"_You guys saw that, right?" _Connor asked.

"Yeah; we're still trying to figure out what it is," Tommy said.

"_We'll try and follow it; come on!"_ Connor ordered, and the three primary colored Rangers took off after the White Ranger.

It didn't take the three long to find the Ranger. Andy winced as he spoke, hearing the much deeper voice of an evil Ranger. Connor soon raised his morpher up to his helmet.

"_This guy a friend of yours Dr. O? Andy?" _the Red Ranger asked.

"I was the last White Ranger, and that's not a ninja," Andy said, her voice sounding worried.

"Never saw him before," Tommy added.

"_Okay," _Connor said before going to get closer to the White Ranger.

The mysterious Ranger soon sent arrows at Connor, Ethan and Kira, sending them to the ground. Andy erupted from her seat.

"No!"

Before anything else could be said, the Ranger disappeared.

Tommy and Andy looked at each other, and Andy sat back down to type at the computer. She brought up a scan to try and figure out who it was. After a few minutes, Tommy looked down at her.

"Nothing yet?" he asked, even though he knew the answer was no.

"Nothing," she answered, "I can't get any sort of reading on his genetic make-up. It's like the Ranger powers has bonded with his own DNA and it's all jumbled into one. Cam or even Hayley would be better at this than I am; I'm sorry, Tommy, I tried."

Tommy sighed. "You did your best; Billy would be proud," he said, in an attempt to comfort the younger girl.

Andy looked up at her mentor, former teacher, and friend. "Thank you," she sent a nod to him as the three Rangers hurried in.

"Hey!" Ethan exclaimed.

"How's it going?" right as Kira asked her question, the alarm went off again. It was the White Ranger.

"Great, he's back!" Ethan exclaimed again.

"And looking for more trouble, no doubt," Kira added.

"You guys better get over there; make sure he doesn't go completely mid-evil on any civilians," Tommy said.

"Good thinking," Connor said, before looking at Kira and Ethan, "Let's go!" With that, the three were gone.

The two left in the lab watched as the White Ranger easily floored the three Rangers. They managed to get back up, and continue fighting, only to get knocked back down. As they drew their blasters, Tommy appeared, morphed, and ready to help his three students. Andy fidgeted in her seat, watching as the Black Ranger that was her friend tried to reason with the evil White Ranger. Ethan and Kira soon charged at him, but the White Ranger sent them off of the building they were fighting on top of. When they landed on the ground, they scrambled up as the White Ranger stalked towards them.

When the two Rangers were once again sent to the ground, this time unmorphed, the White Ranger smirked under his helmet. "Too easy," he said.

"You want easy?" a female voice said from the side.

"Huh?" the White Ranger twirled around. It was a Purple Power Ranger. The new Ranger didn't give him time to admire her, for she charged him, sending a powerful kick to his stomach. The White Ranger stumbled back, surprised by the strength of this Ranger. She obviously had experience, but he had never seen her before. "You will pay for that!" he hissed, using his blade to send arrows at her.

Putting her hand in front of her, the Purple Ranger shoved it to the side. The arrows did the same, landing on the ground and then disappearing. "Telekinesis; it's my friend," she smirked, "Andros will love this!"

"I don't know who you are," the White Ranger said angrily, "But I will defeat you, just like with the other Rangers!" he hissed.

"Yeah, good luck with that, buddy; by the way, nice spin with the Taken quote; 'I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will kill you'. Very nice!" she joked, putting her hands on her hips and leaning back on the heels of her boots.

The White Ranger growled and charged at her, aiming a kick to her legs. She dodged and punched him, only for him to catch her wrist. He twisted it painfully and used his dagger to send arrows at her. He was too close this time and she was unable to use her telekinesis in time; they hit her, sending the Purple Ranger to the ground as the Red and Black Rangers appeared.

The Black Ranger attacked the White Ranger, glancing at the Purple Ranger in confusion; who had found the gem? Tommy was soon on the ground with his two students, unmorphed, leaving Connor and whoever the Purple Ranger was with the White Ranger. The White Ranger soon sent Connor flying. He hit a wall and de-morphed upon hitting the ground. Only the Purple Ranger was left.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" she exclaimed, "Ice Bow!" a bow made completely of ice appeared in her hand and it was quickly nocked and the string back at the side of her helmet where her cheek was covered. "I'm giving you one last chance; you can either surrender now, or suffer an arrow to your stomach. It's your choice," she offered, although on the inside she hoped he surrendered. She had never killed a human being before, and she didn't intend to start now.

Behind her, the other three Rangers made their way to Connor, helping him to stand up. Her stance became more protective, and the White Ranger only laughed. "You've been warned, Power Rangers; stay outta my way, or you'll be sorry." With that, the Ranger left, doing an act similar to Ninja Streak.

"Hm," the Purple Ranger hummed out of annoyance, letting her bow disappear in a flash of light and turning around to face the four un-morphed Rangers.

"So," Connor said bravely, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"A friend; one that you know and can trust," the Purple Ranger said. She leveled her gaze onto Tommy, who knew fairly well who it was under the helmet; he recognized her voice, as well as her fighting style. He had trained her, after all.

The Black Ranger stepped forward slightly, "I'm sure we can trust you… Andy."

The Purple Ranger raised her arm up to her chest, causing the Ranger suit around her to shatter and disappear. Underneath the suit, in her ninja garb, was Andy.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Dun… dun… DUN! Well, there was that. Updated a little earlier than usual, happily, and I'm sorry there's no Hunter in this one, but I couldn't figure out where to put him. So I did this. Andy is finally a Ranger! Yay! Don't forget to comment, and I'm so happy that this story is getting so much more attention than Power of Winter got! **_


End file.
